


The Parting Noose

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life has issues [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Suicide Attempt, alternate universe - mental health issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Kate Marsh: Christian, Good Grades, Nice family, Hard Life. The stress can take it's toll. Kate is in a hard time in her life and she must rely on her friends, and maybe someone special, to help her through her dark days and even her trivial ventures...





	1. Chapter 1

"You're fine, Kathrine. If your sister hadn't come home earlier, it would be a whole other story though." The Doctor clears his throat as he looks at me. "I would suggest that you seek professional help for your problems though, it would be sad if something were to happen to you that could be prevented..."

_Like you care... you're gonna get your money from the insurance. Just put the act on the shelf and let me go home already..._

"Thank you doctor. I'll look into it." I look around the room briefly and then take a deep breath, walking to the door. I walk out of the examination room and down the hall to the waiting room. My sister and father are there, waiting for me with mixed emotions on their faces.

My father looks like a scared deer, ready to jump at the slightest noise. He's always the strong, rock of the family kind of person. But, my actions have caused him to soften up a little.

_Oh dad, I'm sorry. Just another example of my living just causing people pain..._

My older sister, Betty, is sitting next to him with an angry look on her face.

_Well sis, are you mad I tried it, or mad that I lived..._

I walk over to them and they both get up from their seats. My father hugs me carefully and my sister just glares at me.

"Katie...I'm so, so sorry. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes dad, I'm feeling fine."

"You're obviously not Kathrine" My sister snarls. My father glared at her. She walked over and hugged me too tight and whispered in my ear, "too bad that you weren't better at it..."

_Well, I guess that solves my question._

"love you too sis." My father smiles sadly at me, thinking we're having friendly conversation.

"Come on, let get out of here. I think we should stop by that new sandwich shop and get that new BLT thingy they're selling." My dad nods his head towards the door.  
I turn to follow him when I spot someone in the corner of my eye. "Hey dad, I'll be out there in a minute, I think I saw a friend over at the vending machine and I wanted to talk to them. Maybe see if we could hang out a little."

"Sure. But don't be too long, I hear my stomach rumbling." My father smiles and they walk out the door.

I wait until he and my sister are out of sight and I walk to the corner of the room. I walk up to the girl in the hoodie and sit next to her, patting her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Kate. I'm so, so sorry...I understand if you hate me...but please don't do that again..."

"It's okay, Victoria..."

"No Kate, it's not. You tried to...you...." Victoria's head falls into her hands and she sobs. I reach over and hug her, rubbing her back.

_She really cares, we both know that. I wonder how long it will take her before she stops being so hard on herself..._

"Victoria, if you could do something to make me feel better, would you do it for me?"

"Yes" she said it without hesitation, "I'd do anything Kate. What would you like...?"

I take a deep breath and pat her shoulder, "Will you come over to my place tonight? I don't really want to be alone right now..."

Victoria wiped her eyes and looked at me. "Y-you....you'd really want me around...?"

"Yes Victoria. I...I have some things that I want to talk to you about, but it's not the time or place right now." I stand up and hold out my arms to hug her, whispering in her ear,

"I'll text you the directions when I get home. Just go back to Blackwell and get ready. Just, throw on some jeans and a tee that you don't mind getting dirty and try to hold your composure."

She nods and I smile at her, walking out to the parking lot  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You were right, Dad. These are great sandwiches." I finish the last few bites and smiles. "It's been a while since we've gone out to eat somewhere."

"Yes, it had been. I just figured that, you know, since we were out we could grab a little something to eat."

"Thanks, dad. I'm glad that you me and Kate could have some time together."

_I know that she wants to slam me, but she won't in front of dad._

"Hey Katie, did you find that friend of yours at the vending machine?"

"Yeah I did actually. She's an old friend from Blackwell. I was wondering if she could come over tonight. If that's okay with you, of course."

My father sighed and thought it over. "Well, it is Friday..."

"Oh thanks dad! You're the best." I flashed a bright smile and cheered on the inside.

_Yes, mwahaha, my plan, it is falling into place!_

I pull out my phone and begin to text Victoria.

 **Me: Hey Victoria**  
**Victoria: KATE! HI! Are you almost at your home?**  
**Me: Yeah, let me send you the directions.**  
**...**  
**Victoria: OH. Okay, I know where that is. It's that cool house outside of town near the hiking trails, right?**  
**Me: YEP, That's the one. I love to go out and walk on them sometimes. It's really peaceful.**  
**Victoria: Yeah, I know what you mean.**  
**Me: Okay. So, can you come over a few minutes before 5?**  
**Victoria: Sure thing. It's 4:30 right now so I'll get headed in about 10 minutes.**  
**Me: Okay, see you soon :)**  
**Victoria: Ahh, I see you're a woman of emojis as well ;)**  
**Me: I LOVE THAT MEME**  
**Victoria: well, let the good times role**  
**Me: That's one of my favorite songs.**  
**Victoria: well, I'm on a role today.**  
**Me: I guess the moss will grow slow on you then.**  
**Victoria: Hmm?**  
**Me: You know what they say: "Moss grows slow on a rollin' stone"**  
**Victoria: I prefer to think that I know how it feels to be with a home like a complete unknown**  
**Me: Like a rollin stone**  
**Victoria: I love bob dylan**  
**Me: Same. AHH. I'm home.**  
**Victoria: Well, it'm my time to get headed. See you soon :)**

_Well, that was a nice conversation. She didn't even say sorry once. I like it when she's happy..._


	2. A look through different lenses

_ **Victoria's Perspective (Memory):** _

I walk to her dorm with anxiety growing in my chest.

_Will she let me in? I mean, we have been at odds for a while, but I think that we're making good progress. I've apologized and she says that she forgives me. For what I did, I will never forgive myself. But I do feel ever so slightly better. Am I even allowed to? I don't know anymore._

I bring myself back to reality and knock in Kate's door. "Kate? It's me...are you busy?" I wait but there is no response. I go to knock a little harder and the door unlatches, opening ever so slightly. I push the door open a little more, "Kate...?" I see a rope hanging out of the top of the closet door, and Kate is.... "FUCK!" I rush over and pull a nearby chair over, standing on it as I free Kate.

_Shit shit shit, don't die on me Kate, not now. Please no..._

I lay her on her bed and check her pulse. She is still alive and I can hear very shallow breathing.

_Okay, she's alive. Thank goodness. But she still needs to go to the hospital..._

I go to her desk and pick up her phone and begin calling numbers.

**Kate: Hello?!**   
**Betty: What's up sis?**   
**Kate: This is Kate's friend, somethings happened and she needs to go to the hospital.**   
**Betty: I'm on my way now. I'll be there in 10 minutes.**

_Okay, she's coming. We'll get Kate to the hospital and she'll be okay. It'll be okay..._

"V...Victoria...?" Kate's voice is only a whisper, "I didn't know you died too. I was upset that you'd have to loose your friend. But it's better this way..."

_Does she think...we're in heaven? But if we're there, why would she see me and not be surprised...?_

I walk over and hold her hand, "Kate, I'm so sorry. I never wanted something like this to happen to you..."

"It's okay, Vic..." Kate smiles and closes her eyes. "I love you too much to hate you..."

_S-she...she what...?_

"You don't love me..."

"I do. I've just always been to scared to say it. Besides, I messed up so much that you hated me..."

_She thinks I hate her? Is that why she thinks I was a jerk...?_

Kate coughs and asks for water. I reach over and grab her a bottle, helping her sip some. When she finished drinking, there's a knock on the door and her sister comes in.

"Kate?"

"She's here"

"Oh, hi. I'm her sister Betty."

"I'm...a friend of hers. I don't have a license. Could you drive her to the hospital?"

"Sure thing" Betty helped Kate up, "What happened"

"That.." I nod over to the noose hanging from the closet. Betty's Face turns pale and her face momentarily contorts with anger. "Hey, I'll drive, but you take her and you sit next to her.."

"Okay..."

_Is she shunning her sister? Because of this?_

"It's cold out, you might want to throw on a jacket"

"Okay, I'll meet you at the end of the hall."

I run over to my room and throw on a hoodie and my shoes, slipping out the door and running to catch up with Betty and Kate...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've always loved Kate. From her smile to her laugh. The way she looks at life and the way that she can cheer someone up without even half trying. She is an amazing person and I just love being around her. She was everything that I had ever wanted in a friend, a companion, a lover...

I was mean to Kate in the name of friendship. I became the opposite of her, the ying to her yang. She was innocent and she was good. I had lost what was good about me when I dedicated myself to being popular. I used to be a modest, happy go luck person. I wore normal clothes and I talked to normal people. I didn't have many friends, but that didn't matter because I was good buddies with Kate. but then, things turned sour when my other friends started not liking her. She was wonderful, but they realized that if they started hating on the christian girl, then some of the people kids would like them. First it was just one, then two, then three. They even talked me into alienating her after a while. I was always wanting to just be happy with my friends, but they turned against me until I turned against Kate.

I regretted my decision. I had many sleepless nights and I couldn't really care any less about what happened to me. I was ridden with guilt. But I just learned to hold it all inside.

I think that even before I started being mean to Kate, I loved her. Seeing her and hanging out would be the best time in my day. But that all went away when I stopped being a good friend. I may have become popular, but I would have traded it all away, just for Kate. Which is what I'm doing. I'm done being the big popular girl that I lost a friend for. I'm going to try my hardest to be someone who's worthy of Kate's friendship...if there is such a thing...She's such a saint.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ **Victoria's Perspective (Present):** _

_She loves me...wow. I still can't believe that. I just.. I want her to be happy..._

There was a knock on the door of my car and I turn to the side, seeing Kate with a smile on her face. I roll down the window and Kate chuckles. "Hey you. Are you gonna come in or what?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just...thinking..."

Kate's smile fades and it is replaced by a look of sad understanding. "I need to talk to you about that..."

"Yeah..."

"But first", Kate said leaning into the car a little, "I need yo introduce you to my parents and we need to get through dinner."

"I'll keep it together..."

"I have faith in you..." Kate's voice was different, almost empty until she uttered those words. That one sentence was brimming with emotion, passion even.

"Thank you..."

"No problem. Now, don't talk about...earlier. My mother doesn't know and neither do my other siblings."

"My lips are sealed. Let's do this."

_Well, it's showtime..._


	3. The brightest smiles, holds the deepest secrets...

_Oh Vic. I don't know why you're always so hard on yourself. I forgave you for what you did. And besides, we both know that it's not anger I feel towards you..._

"Hey Katie" Her mother said as they were at the table. "I love that turtleneck you're wearing. Isn't that the one that Auntie Marla got you for Christmas?"

_For once, thank you Aunt Marla. You actually sent me something that could help me for once..._

"Yeah...:" I could feel Betty and Victoria's eyes on me. Dad hand't given me a knife tonight, instead he opted to give me a plate were out meat was already cut up. I ate only a little and then I went to put my plate away.

"Hey Kate,"

_Don't make me eat more Victoria, I'm not trying to starve myself. But not that I think about it I have been losing some weight lately..._

"You really should eat some more."  She sneaks a concerned glance at me."A growing girl needs her food you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I know the sayings" I begrudgingly grab some more steak that my father insists on cutting for me because he "Forgot" to get a knife for me. I eat as fast as I can in an attempt to avoid too many questions.

"Well dad, I'm finished." I was the last one to finish eating, somehow. " May we be excused?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely"

"Thanks dad." I give him a quick hug me and Victoria run up to my room. She walks in and I close the door behind us, locking it and sitting down next to her on my bed. "I suppose you want to know why I tried to..hang myself today..."

"Yes Kate, I do..." She sounded sad and almost crying.

_Well, I was hoping that we could hold off on the tears until later, but you don't always get what you want..._

"Well, I was depressed. I was thinking about what people have done to me and what they think. All the time I think of the troubles and inconveniences that I cause the people I care about. And it was too much. I can't handle being a burden, Vic. My mother, my father, my siblings, you... I'm just a burden towards everyone and all I do is cause trouble and pain. Even this morning when I tried to kill myself, I fucked it up and..." I hold myself and sob, "Now my own sister hates me and all I did was hurt people. Even y-you...I love you and I never want to hurt you but you found me...trying to...." I can't hold it in anymore and I start sobbing uncontrollably. I vaguely feel her arms around my waist and her head on my shoulder and I sobs rack my body and I shake. I cry for a good 15 minutes before I'm calm myself down enough to speak again. "Victoria?"

"Yes, Kate?"

"I need to know something..."

"Anything Kate..."

"Why did you stop being my friend..."

"I...I stopped because Courtney and Tailor and the rest kept putting the pressure on me to be mean to you so that the popular kids would like us. I ended up caving..."

"Do you...like your decision?"

"Kate. I haven't slept a full night without drinking myself stupid or taking medication since I first stopped being your friend..."

"You don't really mean that"

_She can't mean that... I don't have that kind of impact..._

"Kate, you were what made my days happy. You made getting of bed in the morning actually worth it. I got to be the popular girl, but all it brings is drama over things that I care nothing about. You are on my mind, day and night. Not a moment goes by without me wishing I had acted differently."

_Wow, I think she means it..._

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Stand up...please?" I stand up and look at her, waiting for whatever she has in store for me. She leans over and whispers softly in my ear, "I have been in love with you since I set my eyes on you, Kate. You didn't just make my day happy, you made it worth going through. You were someone I looked up to, and still do. Even after what you tried to do this morning..." She sniffled and took a deep breath. "You tried to be selfless, like you always are, but you did the wrong thing for the wrong reason."

I pull back and stare at her. "Victoria, why would you love me?"

"Because you're everything that I've ever wanted..." She kisses me. I can feel the passion in it. I feel her arms wrap around my neck and she is shaking slightly. I hold her by the waist and pull her closer to me. When I can feel her waist against mine, I bite her lower lip gently and I can hear her groan a little at the feeling of it. I pull back from the kiss and we hold our foreheads together, looking into each other's eyes. "I love you, Kate"

"I love you too Vic.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some more kissing, we end up cuddling on my bed, me laying in front of Victoria and her drawing patterns on my stomach. "Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out with me"

_Well, moral delema. Do I follow my religion that I am to the core, or do I date the girl I love..._

"Yes" to her there is only a split second between her asking and me answering, but to me it felt much longer. "On a few condition"

"Name them."

"1. No telling people unless I say it's okay to tel them first. I'm not ashamed of you one bit, but we need to be careful. My parents still have power over my life and they're very close to me. 2. No displays of affection unless we're in private. 3. (this is obvious, but I'll say it anyways) We need to act as just friends out in public. And it would be good if we just took it slow. People will already be suspicious of us, but if we go from bully-victim to besties overnight it will be very alarming and it's a big can of worms that I don't want to open."

"Okay. I'll follow all of those rules. I have...a favor though."

"Anything you want Vic"

"Anything? well, that's a lot of power you just gave me, cutie."

"Like I said earlier, I trust you." I roll over to face her and place her right hand on the side of my neck, "With my life..." and I place her left hand on the center of my chest, "...and with my heart"

Victoria gasps and stares at me, leaning in to give me a gentle kiss on the lips. She then takes our hands on my neck and brings them close, kissing mine. "love you"

"Love you too. What's your condition."

"That you spend time with me. It doesn't matter if you invite me over to a sleep over and we cuddle once a week, or if we sleep in the one of our dorm rooms ever night. I just, need you around me. You are my shining light here. You keep me from going astray..."

"I will spend all the time I can with you, Vic"

"Good. Thank you. Now, as far as sleeping arrangements, you told me to just wear a tee-shirt and jeans. I imagine that we'll be sharing the bed tonight, in a totally innocent way obviously," I can feel myself blush and I see her grin at this.

_Hmm. I think she wanted me to think of that is a dirty way. Bad girl...wait...ughh. She's corrupting me already._

"Well, what's your question?"

"What if we weren't here, like this. What if our talk had ended badly?"

"I would have asked you to leave and I would have cried myself to sleep."

"Really?"

"No, but it would be  **real** **ly** awkward..."

"Heh. Well, let's stand up."

I follow her lead and get up. "Why do we need to geee...." I'm cut short as she takes off her pants and shirt, leaving her in her underwear.

"What? Straight women have been doing it for years and years in big families. And girls do it at sleep overs. Besides, do you really want me to sleep in jeans and a hoodie?" She looks at me for a moment and then blushes, looking to the ground. "I mean if you were uncomfortable..."

I hold her cheek and kiss her. I pull back after a moment and take off my own shirt and pants. "I was just, caught a little off guard at your...boldness." I can't help but let my eyes wonder across her figure.

She smiles at me, "Like what you see?"

"yes.." I quickly cover my mouth, realizing how easily it slipped out.

_I don't want her to think I'm a loose woman..._

She chuckles. "It's fine Kate." She kisses my cheek and then my hand again. "Well, my dear. Are you ready for some cuddles and slumber."

"Why Yes I am".

_I could really get used to this. I hope that it stays this way when we get back to school. I think I might just take her up on the offer to sleep in the same room._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ **Victoria's Perspective (Present):** _

I stay up later than Kate. She nuzzles into me and she falls asleep quickly. I smile and just listen to her snore gently. I feel our closeness and the warmth of small smile, that she peacefully wears even while she sleeps.

_She's amazing. I feel blessed that she choose me, out of anyone and everyone that would want to go out with her..._

I slowly run my hand along her hair, which she let down before we went to bed. She clings to me tightly a few times, but she soon relaxes and even mumbles my name a few times. I eventually feel my eyelids start to become heavy and I close my eyes, taking squeezing Kate ever so gently and smiling so wide that my face hurts.

_Damn, I love her. I hope she still feels this way when we get back to Blackwell. I really need more of her cuddles. It's like she's my own little drug. I'd pick her over sleeping pills any day..._

I smile as I slowly drift into unconsciousness, briefly realizing that this is the first time that I've gone to sleep on my own and in a happy mood, in several years.

_I will see you again when I wake up Kate. And even while I slumber, you will still keep me company..._ _I love this..._


	4. The early bird

_Waking up in her arms, this is amazing. I figured that maybe, one day, I might find someone who I care about that I could wake up in someone's arms and that we'd spend the day just cuddling and kissing. But, I never thought that Victoria could be that person for me..._

I wake up before her, in her arms and with our bodies intertwined with each other. I stay there and watch her sleep for a few minutes, finally getting an Idea.

_I think I'll wake her up in a way that she'll enjoy._

I move up and kiss her neck, gently biting it and sucking on her skin.

Victoria gasps my name and I feel her body tighten around me for a moment, then she relaxes and groans quietly. "What are you doing, Kate..."

I bite down for a moment and she spasms slightly. I roll us so I'm holding myself over her. "Oh nothing much," I tilt up her chin and kiss her throat. "I'm only having a little fun."

_I hope I didn't upset her..._

She smiles and tilts her head back more. I take the invitation and gently bite her throat, sucking on it and hearing her say my name. After a few moments, I move back and caress her cheek. she looks at me and I smile, kissing her gently.

"Kate..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you..."

"Anytime."

"This is the happiest I've been in years"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been pretty miserable. You being here just makes my day. Let alone the...'wake up call' I just got."

_Well, I guess she really didn't mind. I'm getting good at this relationship thingy._

"Well, I just saw an opportunity. Anyways, what do you want to do?"

She thought for a minute and then smiled at me. "I've always liked surprises. I do think that I should head back to Blackwell tonight though. I have somethings that I need to get done and I don't want to overstay my welcome..."

_please don't go..._

"Oh non-sense. Besides, I need someone around me. I'm still, unstable." I frown at how selfish I sound and hide my face in her shoulder. After a moment of silence, I hear my phone ring. "That's a text from Max. I'll see what's up..." I pull out my phone and smile when Victoria leans over to read the messages. I move the phone so she can see too.

**Max: Hey, Kate. I don't know if you're up yet but I was wondering if we could come over?**

I look at Victoria for a moment and she smiles at me, nodding. "They can come hangout with you and I'll head back to Blackwell after they get here. You're coming back on Sunday, right?"

"Of course. It'll be hard not being around you, but I think that Max can keep me distracted enough that I can keep it together."

**Me: Yeah, sure thing. Do you need directions?**

**Max: Yeah, that'd be great. I know where it sort of it, but I don't know exactly where.**

**...**

**Max: Okay, yeah. Thanks Kate. Hey, is it okay if I bring a friend with me? She's been hanging out with me and she wants to meet you.**

**Me: Sure thing Max. the more the merrier.**

**Max: Okay, I'll see you in a little while.**

I put my phone back on my nightstand and turn to Victoria. She looks at me and kisses my cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a little while of cuddles and some kissing, Victoria and I get dressed and we head downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Hey Dad"

"Well hi, Katie. How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing great."

"That's good"

_I don't really think he believes me. Well, I don't really care if he believes me. I actually want him to think I'm not okay so he'll go through with my plan._

"Yeah. Hey, Victoria has to drive back to school in a little while, and I have a couple other friends from school who wanted to come over and stay for the night. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure thing sweetie. Just, make sure that you guys keep things civil. Me and your mother have to go to the store and buy some things for your siblings."

_Well that was easy..._

"Sure thing dad."

"Hey Mr.Marsh..."

_What, What are you doing?_

"...I have something to tell you."

_Wait, no. No no no. HELL TO THE NO. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!_

"What is it Victoria?"

"Well, the thing is... I'm not a believer. I know that you guys are christian, but I was raised in an environment that condemned being religious. Are you still okay with me being around your daughter...?"

_Oh well then... That, wasn't what I was expecting..._

"Well, I ask that you don't try to change my daughter, but I understand that it is something that everyone must decide for themselves. However, if you ever do consider learning about our faith and beliefs, I'm always willing to have a friendly conversation."

_Wow, that's **really** not what I expected..._

"Thank you, Sir. I'll keep that in mind."

I have to take a deep breath and look around, trying to remember why we're here in the first place. I walk over to the fridge and pull out some toaster waffles, popping some in the toaster and getting some plates ready. Victoria walks over and stands next to me.

"Oh Victoria."

"Yes sir?" She sounds nervous and she starts fiddling with her hands.

"I am going for a short walk. I would like you to come with me. We need to talk about something. It can't wait either"

_Oh no, what's going on now?_

"Okay..." She looks back at me with a worried look and I nod to her.

"Well, let's get this over with..." My father gets up from his seat and walks to the back door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ **Victoria's Perspective (Present):** _

_Oh no, what did I do. Was the religion thing too much? Did I say something that'll make him tell me to go away forever? What about Kate? If I get pushed away, what will she do? She'll have to choose who to keep in her life..._

"Is do you treat her well?"

_What...?_

He notices my confusion and sighs, stopping and facing me. We're well into the woods on a hiking trail. "Kate, Do you treat Kate well?"

_"Honesty is the best policy"_

"I didn't use to be. We were great friends years ago, but eventually I fell to the peer pressure and I turned against her." I look down and clear my throat, but the lump in it doesn't go away. "We've been putting out friendship back together and we're starting to get close again."

"Do you just feel guilty, or do you really love her?"

_What? How does he know...?_

He chuckles when he sees the fear in my eyes. "I'm not blind or stupid you know. When she said she saw a friend in the hospital and then she just invited you over and wanted you to stay the night, I was a little suspicious that something was up. I know that your sister didn't find you yesterday and I just figured that she was hanging out." He sighed and looked around the at the trees. I could hear the birds chirping in the background. "But when she came down this morning, she had a glow to her. It's something she's never really had before. She's always been a optimistic girl and she's always been happier than her peers...on the outside at least. But the way she was this morning, and the way she said she was doing 'great', she's never used great before. It was always 'good' or 'fine'. She shows the signs of being in love and you've been pretty nervous this morning." He point to my hands that I just realize I've been fidgeting with this whole time.

"Well, to answer your question. I really do love her. I have for a long time. I've spent many sleepless nights thinking about what happened between her and I. I've had a hard time dealing with it and I've always thought badly of myself for doing what I did. I was going to have tea with her yesterday. But, instead I found her just..." I shudder at the thought and take a choppy breath, holding my eyes shut.

"I may be christian, and we may not have the kindest view towards gay people, but I am open minded and I think that you are someone who has good intentions and that you won't knowingly hurt my daughter. I meant what I said in the house, if you have any questions on faith then I am more than willing to talk to you. I would ask you to not tell anyone else in my family though, not yet at least. Kate and I, we are open to new things. the others, they're very... by the book, if you will."

"I understand sir. Thank you for talking to me about this. I feel better not having to keep things from you."

"Don't thank me yet. Just treat her well and keep her out of trouble. I don't know if I can handle a repeat of yesterday..."

_I don't think i can either..._

"Will do."

"Oh, just to keep our stories straight, she has a boyfriend from out of town that goes to Blackwell. His name is Maxwell and he is a good student who likes math"

"Okay"

_This is going to be, interesting. I have the girl of my dreams as my girlfriend, her father approves and is helping me keep the secret. Not what I expected, but I'll take it._


	5. Guilty Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the events that happen between the last chapter and this one are covered in a crossover with my other work "Blue Psychosis". It does have some interesting character development for Victoria and I would also suggest reading it to help understand some of the things that are referenced about Max and Chloe.

_ **Victoria's Perspective (Present):** _

Kate smiled warmly at Me as we drove back to Blackwell. "Thank you for dropping by again. I was okay with Max and Chloe there, but I really missed you..."

"No problem, love. I was kind of bored of doing my Homework anyways..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_ **Victoria's Perspective (The previous morning, after leaving Kate's house)** _

_I really love hanging out with Kate. We've been dating for about half a day and I already am having a hard time not being next to her..._

I put my car in park and sigh, grabbing the gift that she gave me before I left.

_She knows that I'm not someone who's deep into religion, but it's nice that she gave me something of her. It feels lonely without her..._

I hold my hand to my chest, feeling the metal of Kate's cross necklace through the fabric of my shirt. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, stepping out of the car and walking to the dorms. When I get inside I feel a deep relaxation in the silence.

_I never used to like the silence. I was always just stuck with my thoughts. But now, they're actually worth thinking...thanks Kate._

I walk to my room and sit at my desk, doing some homework to pass the time. After several hours, all the words look the same and none of it makes sense anymore. Everything but Kate and the idea that she loves me. As I daydream, I hear Kate's voice.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kate?"

"VICTORIA!"

"Kate! What is it?"

"HELP ME!"

I run towards her voice and open the door. As it flies open, she hangs there, limp and lifeless from the end of a rope. I rush over and pull her down, feeling for her non-existent pulse and fall to my knees, sobbing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up with a start and look around the room. I shove my chair back and run to Kate's room, flinging the door open and looking around. It's just as it was before we left to bring Kate to the hospital. I look over and I see the noose, laying on the floor. I walk over and pick it up, putting it by the door. I look around and see that the room is pretty run down. There are clothes thrown about and there are crumpled pieces of paper all over. I walk over to one on her desk and read what it says:

_**To whom it may concern, I am sorry. I am sorry that you have to find me this way. I am sorry that I could not be stronger. I am sorry that I am hurting or inconveniencing others. And most of all, I am sorry about being a burden. All I ever do is make people upset. I make them hurt. I try to do well, but I can never be who I try to be. I can never be that perfect person that everyone wants me to be. I am only human. I have feelings and needs and desires like everyone else. I am sorry to anyone who loved me, you misplaced your heart. I am sorry to anyone who thinks about me, your mind wanders too far. And I am sorry for anyone who wishes I were still here, for you are nothing but a fool who doesn't understand that all I am is a fuck up. I have no place in this world, and I am only a problem. I am doing the right thing. I am fixing the problem. The problem of me. - Kathrine Marsh** _

I feel my hand tremble as I hold the note. I read it, and re-read it, and read it one more time, just to grasp the full meaning of what is said.

_I pushed her to this. I pushed her to the edge and if I hadn't been trying to make up with her, she would have never been found in time._

I hold the letter and then walk out, grabbing the noose on my way. I go back to my room and open my closet, stashing them in a suit case.

_I can never forget what I almost did. I almost drove a girl to death..._

I slowly wipe the tears from my eyes and shake my head.

_I have to be strong. For her sake at least. I have to be strong. I need to do something, anything. Her room...I'll clean it. I'll surprise her and have it cleaned for her..._

I walk to her room and spend the rest of the afternoon cleaning and organizing her room. After the sun sets and I have cleaned everything that I can think of without invidaing her privacy to an unacceptable level, I close the door and head back to my room and begin to clean that. After about an hour, I hear my phone ring. I pick it up and I see a text from Kate.

**Baby: Vic**

**Me: Yes?**

**Baby: I need you**

**Me: I need you too, babe.**

**Baby: But I need you here...**

**Me: I'm on my way.**

**Baby: THANK YOU! Ahh, my hero.**

**Me: Whatever you could possible need, I will do everything I can to help.**

**Baby: Thank you...that means so much to me...**

**Me: Anytime, love. Hey, aren't Max and Chloe over? Wouldn't they find out?**

**Baby: Yeah :(**

**Baby: BUT! I do have a plan. You come over and I'll break it to them somehow.**

**Baby: Besides, I love their company, but I need you here. Your presence makes me feel safe.**

_How ironic, she gets comfort from the person who hurt her the most..._

**Me: Well, I'm parked at the far part of the driveway. I'll be up there in a little bit. Let down the rope ladder when you hear me throw some pebbles at your window.**

**Baby: Deal!**

I put my phone away and step outside, seeing Chloe at her car...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Chloe goes inside, I walk back to my car and sit down. I feel my nose and make sure that it isn't broken, smiling when I find it to be fine.

_She hits hard, but not hard enough apparently. I'm glad that she hurt me though. I needed to feel a little more pain. I should have never been given the opportunity to be happy, but I got it. Anyways, I'm glad that she's sticking up for Kate. But I am never, ever letting anything get in between me and Kate. No matter who or what it is...Until she throws me out, she and I are not being pulled apart...and even if she threw me out, I'd always be there for her to take back again. I don't know if that's normal, but it's not like I give a damn about normal anymore..._

I wipe the blood away and I pull out my phone.

**Me: Hey, I forgot to do something, I have to go back to Blackwell and do something that I promised Taylor I'd do. I have to keep my word on it. I'll be back as soon as possible. Is that okay...?**

**Baby: Of course it is! I understand that honor is a very important thing. You have my full pardon until your thing is done, then I would ask that you come back and cuddle with your girlfriend. I don't really think the pillow is cutting it as a cuddle buddy.**

**Me: Okay baby, see you soon.**

I chuckle and shake my head, driving off into the night and pulling over at a rest stop down the road. I look at myself in the rear view mirror and shake my head.

_I'll listen to the radio and go back in a little while. Then, I'll be with her..._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ **Victoria's Perspective (Present)** _

"love..." I am pulled into the present by Kate's voice. We are sitting in the Blackwell parking lot and she it looking at me with some worry in her eyes.

"It's fine. I just...spaced out. Let's head inside." I get out with her and we walk to the dorms, keeping slight distance from each other. After we are inside the dorms and the door closes, Kate reaches over and Kisses me passionately. I kiss her back and hold her in my arms, smiling and closing my eyes. "Welcome home Kate."

"You know, it's not Blackwell or the dorms that I consider my room that I consider home."

"Well, where do you consider home?"

"Being held in your arms..." She nuzzles my shoulder, pulling me closer.

_Kate, you're so cute sometimes..._

"Well, your home has to be mobile right now. We need to go to your room."

"Why my room?"

"Because, I am airing my room out and I have it all tore apart. And even though people aren't here, I don't think we should borrow one when there is one totally available already..." Kate nods and we go to her room.

"I'm sorry about the mess. I really wasn't expecting someone to come into my room that wasn't here to carry out my body or bag all of it up anywa..." Kate stops mid sentence and looks around her room in shock. Finally, after a few moments, she speaks up in a whisper, "I need to call Mr. Madson. Someone has broken into the dorms and started cleaning people's rooms..."

"It was me, Kate. I came in and I cleaned things up for you. I wanted to show you but I wanted to keep the surprise. My room is perfectly normal. The location is your choice, but I do hope that you at least pick me to be your company."

Kate closes the door and smiles at me, "I think I can deal with you."

"Deal with me? ouch..."

"Hey." I look at Kate and she gently pushes me backwards into the door and pins my hands there, "I wouldn't want it any other way..."


	6. Guilty Knowledge (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was supposed to be in the last chapter but I was about to pass out so I split it into two chapters so I could get some sleep. This is where the title of this chapter and the last actually makes sense. Anyways, see you at the end,

I lay in be with Victoria beside me, smiling at her as we cuddle, wrapped up in a blanket. "Hey Vic."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being so forgiving with Chloe..."

"What do you mean"

I chuckle and run my fingers along her hair, smiling to myself. "I saw the fight Vic. well, I saw what was turning into a fight. I told Max that Chloe had been out there a while and that she should call her instead of leaning out the window and waking people up. I saw you get out of your car, and I saw you her put her stuff down and come at you, and then I saw you practically steam roll her." I shake my head and kiss her forehead. She buries her face into my shoulder and speak in a soft voice.

"She told me that I needed to leave and that she would hurt me if I didn't. And I told her that no matter what she thought of me, she wasn't going to stand between the two of us. I kind of just flipped. I've almost lost you before, I won't let you slip away from me because someone thinks that I can't change and I'm bad for you..." She trails off and I can hear a muffled sob come from her.

"Baby, baby. It's okay. I'm not letting anyone pull us apart. I will fight for you as long as you fight for me. We fight together. To the end."

"Together, to the end..." We sit there for a long moment and she finally pulls back some, looking me in the eyes and smiling. "I hope that you like long fights, cause I'm going to be with you for a while."

"Well, I usually like avoiding conflict, but fighting for you is one that I could easily embrace. I already have really." I trace my finger along her collar bone and see my handy work, some small hickeys.

_I can never get over how new things feel with her. Things that I never thought I would do in a million years, they just seem to come naturally. I think that it's called being in love..._

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Hey Kate? Do you think that we could, i don't know...Have a date? Nothing formal really. Just some kind of 'sleep in and cuddle' deal."

"That, my dear, sounds amazing. We could have some snacks and we could just lay around and watch movies. Nice!"

"I hoped that you'd like it."

"Well I do. Actually, I have my own question for you."

_Oh boy, I really hope that this goes over well. I know that this is nothing big, but I really hope that this doesn't turn into something awkward._

"Okay Kate, let's hear it"

"Well, I was wondering if, maybe I could keep some stuff in your room. I mean, I assume that if we're going to be spending nights together that we should be able to get to our stuff and, it's not like I'm moving in here (yet) but I was thinking that it would be nice to have a change of clothes in here. Just in case, you know?"

"Yeah. I think that it's a great idea."

"Okay. You can keep some stuff in here too, if you want that is. Now, since we are keeping 'us' on the down low, I will have to sneak out before everyone else wakes up."

"I'm fine with that. I like getting up early. We can take our time eating and showering." Victoria pauses and begins to blush. "I mean, not at the same time obviously. I mean, I just didn't mean to imply..."

"Vic, calm down. I get what you mean" I boop her nose and she takes a breath, nodding. "You do realize that there are several shower stalls in there and that even the straight girls stand in there and shower in the different stalls. You're just over thinking this because you feel like every interaction between us screams gay. Trust me, I'm going through that too. But you just have to try and keep things in perspective. If we are supposed to be friends and we avoid each other like the plague in public, you just tell people that we've go something more going on."

_Man, I'm getting this whole "Secret lovers thing" all down._

"Yeah. Hey, are we always going to have to hide our relationship? Cause I have no problem about being modest and keeping personal stuff from entering my public life, but it's just something that I don't want to always be looking over my shoulder about..."

"I get what you mean. I assumed that we were going to tell people when we graduated. Close friends anyways. But, I think that we can just tell them now. I mean, I don't want to get in front of my church and tell them that I'm gay, but I think that the people closest to us deserve to know."

"Well, Max and Chloe are in the know as well as your father. And I know that my folks don't care. But do you think that we should still keep it from your mother and siblings. I don't want t cause any riffs, but they are close family to you. You're choice, but just saying..."

"I haven't put much thought into that honestly. I just kinda threw that aside. I know that my mother will shun me and I will never be welcomed back home again. I am a little afraid that she'll try to mess with my enrollment, maybe try to screw me over with money. And she'll try to either keep it a secret so she doesn't 'shame the family' or she'll scream from the tallest mountain that I am 'a child of the devil' and that I should never return."

"Yeah. So we should keep your mom out of this then. Well, I think that we have our bases covered."

"For now at least. If someone comes into our lives or Max and Chloe introduce us to some new people then we might consider bringing them in on it, but it will be a mutual decision. I'm not the only person in this relationship and I'm not trying to run it. I just don't want to cause any damage to those around me. It really sucks coming from a home where this stuff is frowned upon."

"Yeah. I never really had any problems with LGBT people and I leaned from my life that I should try to be open minded. I haven't always been public about it, but I am a pretty open person. I just let my status become something that kept my friends with me. They're not really my friend if I need to be popular to keep them, though."

I look into her eyes and I see that she is far away. I run my hand along her side and kiss her cheek, getting up and moving across the room, grabbing a water from my personal stash. "You want a drink?"

"No I'm trying to cut down." She talks in a sleepy mumble.

_Awe, she so cute when she's tired..._

"If you say so love." I walk back over and place my water on the night stand. I wrap back around her and She pulls me close as I bring the covers over us. "So, date day tomorrow?"

"Uh huh...Baby...?"

"Yeah, Vic?"

"Do you loves me?"

I smile wide and nod gently. "Yes, I loves you." I nuzzle into her and I hear her heart beat slow as she falls asleep. My world shrinks down to nothing but her breathing and the soothing beat of her heart, lulling me to sleep.

_I love you, Vic. I always will. And I think, for the first time in a while, that someone will stick with me for a very long time..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add a little thank you to everyone who has read this story and my other ones. I stared about 15 or 16 days ago, but it feels like a month. When I started writing these stories, they were for me. And now I have people who not only read my writings, but they like them! I'm so excited that you've all come here and spent time reading this content. I'll make sure to keep these stories going and keep putting my stuff out there. I am currently brainstorming some more ChaseMarsh stuff of a more fluffy note than what I have here, so at some point in the future that will appear. Anyways, thank you for stopping by and until next time, keep on reading.


	7. Cuddles of fury (part 1)

I wake up and my arms are empty. I look around, but Victoria is no where to be seen. I get up and I see a note on her desk.

_No no no, this better not be what I think it is...not now....not after all this..._

I run over and pick it up, tears already streaming down my face as I read it.

**Katie,**

**I've run out to drop off Warren and Brooke at the game store and put some gas in my car. I'll be back soon. I hope you don't wake up while I'm gone, but if you do I'm sorry :'(**

**your eternal lover and biggest fan, Vic.**

I chuckle as I read the signature. "A woman after my heart. Well, she already has it..." I pat my chest and sigh. I stretch and wipe my eyes, looking around the room for something to do.

_I want to surprise her. But how? What could I reasonably do that would surprise Vic?_

I pace back and fourth and look around the room. Her bed sheets and pillows are scattered.

_It looks like a tornado came through here and flung things around. Jeez, I gotta calm down sometimes._

I make the bed and look at the pillows. I run my hand along them and remember being younger, making pillow forts with my parents out of the cushions from the couch. I smile to myself and get and Idea. I run to the door and then stop myself, throwing on some sweats before running down the hall to Dana's room. I knock on the door and wait for her to come to the door. As she opens her door I start hopping in place. "Dana, Dana, Dana, I need pillows, gimme your pillows."

"Kate, it's 7 in the morning why do you need pillows this early? Come to think of it. why would you need pillows anyways?"

"I need to prank someone and I need pillows! Please Dana, Please, please, please!" I shoot her my best puppy dog eyes and stop hopping.

"All right, All right, you can have some of there brown ones that I got from the store last weekend."

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" I pull her into a tight hug and wait for her to grab the pillows. She hands them to me and I thank her. "OH, you two be safe!"

"What are you talking about, Kate?" She laughs nervously and I glare at her.

"Dana, I'm not ignorant. I know he's in there right now." Dana looks around but then sighs and looks defeated. "I want you two to be safe. You're adults, be responsible."

"Awweeee. Thank you, Kate." Dana holds her hand over her heart and smiles wide. "It's nice to her someone care."

I nod and smile back. "That's what I'm here for! See you later Dana. See you later Trevor."

From inside I hear "See you later, Kate" and I nod, walking back to Victoria's room and putting the pillows on her couch, heading to Juliet's room and making the same request. Once I have pillows from her, I go to my room and grab some clothes, putting them into a bag along with a pocket bible and a rosary. I bring them over and stash them in her closet. After I get situated, I lay on the bed and begin to pile up all of the pillows. I build a small mountain around myself and then pull the sheet over the pile. I pull out my phone and smile to myself when I see that she's sent me a text.

**Vic: GOOD MORNING BABY!**

**Vic: I miss you!**

**Vic: I really hope that you're not mad at me for bailing before you got up. I figured that it'd be quicker than this...**

**Vic: Lemme know when you're up, love <3 <3 <3**

I smile and begin to type back when I hear someone unlocking the door. I listen carefully as they put a bag down and then I hear a confused 'hmm' as the sheet is lifted. I jump up and yell "HI" as loud as I can. Victoria jumps back and puts her hand over her heart, panting and holding onto her knee with her free hand. I get up and walk over to her, smiling as she grins and shakes her head.

"If you wanted to see me piss myself you could have at least had us watch a scary movie. Then I'd at least get consolation cuddles."

"Weeeeeell now. Who said I wasn't going to cuddle you? Cause you know." I draw a line with my finger down her cheek to her chin "I think they lied to you..." I kiss her lovingly and she wraps her arms around my shoulders. I hold her waist and pull her closer, running my fingers through her hair with one hand, and holding onto her belt loop with my other. "I read your letter. I like how you called me your 'eternal  **lover** '. Not girlfriend or significant other. I'm your lover..."

She blushes and looks down. I can feel her fidgeting with my hair and she seems like the slightest noise could spook her as she whispers to me. "I didn't mean to offend you. I'll never do it again, I promise Kate. I'm sor..."

I cut her off with a kiss. I unzip her hoodie and it slides down her arms. I feel her shoulders and realize that they are bare. I pull back and look her over, realizing that she'd just thrown a hoodie on instead of a shirt. She blushed as I saw her bra and I leaned in, muttering into her shoulder. "I never told you to stop calling me your lover. I like it." I kiss her neck and I hear her mumble. "I didn't hear you love. Can you say that again."

"Yes, mistress." Victoria lets her hoodie drop the the floor and I hold her waist, looking at her until her eyes grow wide and she blushes so dark a shade of red that it almost looks brown. "Kate.."

"No," I hold up a hand and grin mischievously. "I like it. Just how I enjoy how you can be..." I pull on her hair with my hands and she gasps, "...so submissive." she stares at me with half closed eyes, mouth open and breathing deeply. I kiss her and let go of her hair. She's blushing and even shaking a little. "Don't worry, baby. I'm a gentle soul..." She nods and I pull her towards me until we fall onto the bed. I roll on top of her and prop myself up, leaning down and kissing her neck. "...for the most part, at least."

\-------------------------------------------------

She clings to me tightly, but I don't mind the pressure. I even find it reassuring.

_You're so cute, Vic. You act all big and tough to the world, but the second I starts anything romantic, you just melt. You're like putty in my hands, but liquid. Is that a thing...?_

I feel her nuzzle my chest and she giggles. "You find something you like?"

"Yes."

"Well, what would that be?"

"You"

"What about me?"

"Well, for starters your personality. Also your hands and tongue. And your heart beat. It's like my own little lullaby."

"What about my hands and tongue?"

"The way you hold me and kiss me. The way you can caress my cheek and I just, fall apart into a...a big mess. You could ask me to do anything in the world and I'd bend over backwards to make it happen..."

"Would you bend over forwards though?" She looks up at me and then shakes her head, swatting at my side.

"Yes. Anything you could ever ask, love. That's a lot of power over me..."

_And she willingly gives that power to me. She must be in love..._

"What about my personality?"

"What about it..." she hesitates for a moment, "Mistress..."

"You're so cute when you call me that." I kiss her head and she purrs, nuzzling into me further and wrapping her legs around me as I pull the blanket closer to us. "Anyhow, why do you like my personality?"

"Because it's amazing. You're so loving and happy and cheerful and it makes me feel good. And you're my rock, you ground me and I can always go to you for help. And, well, you were able to make me melt in about half a second."

"Do you like it when I make you melt?"

"Yes. It's...different. I've never had the experience before. I've never been able to get many dates..."

"Why's that? I always figured you could date anyone you wanted."

"Well Kate, I couldn't find anyone who would take me." she looks up at me and I see that there is pain that she is trying to hold back. "I never felt good enough because of how I acted and if someone did take me, they would reject me soon after because..."

There is a small silence and she just states into my eyes, a clear look of sadness on her face. "What is it love..."

"I'm a virgin."

I nod slowly. "That's admirable. Not many people are age save themselves for someone special. Why would that stop you from getting dates though?"

"Because, the people who could put up with my attitude on the outside were the shallow ones. They either ended up hurting me or using me. And lots of the time they were only looking for sex and they's stick around long enough to get something from me and leave after they learned about my...inexperience." I slowly shake my head and I can feel her tighten her grip on me. "I think more of you than the others, but part of my mind never stops worrying." She looks down and then blushes when she realizes that she's staring at my chest. Looking back at my face she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Just to ease my mind, will you tell me your intentions with me...?"

_This is an unexpected turn of events. But, my answer is something that she probably already knows. At the same time, I do understand how irrationally nervous or scared some things can make you feel._

"Victoria Chase, I will love you and care for you with all my heart. I will be your lover through thick and thin. I will do anything for you and make sure that you are happy, healthy, and safe. I will make your life as enjoyable and worthwhile as I can, for as long as you'll allow me to stay in your life."

_I want to do it now...but no...not yet...it's too soon..._

Victoria sniffles and then moves up so we are eye to eye. She leans in and kisses me gently on the lips. "Kathrine Marsh, I never want to leave your side..." I stand up and she follows me, a look of worry in her eye. "I'm sorry if that was too bold. I was just trying to say..." She stops.

I am on my knees and I take her hands, looking into her eyes. "Victoria Chase, I love you. I never want to leave your side. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I reach under my hoodie and pull out a small box. I open it up and hold it out for her, while still holding one of her hands. "Will you marry me?"


	8. Cuddles of fury (part 2)

_**Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.** _

_I'm doing this. I'm actually doing this. Maybe I should have waited, maybe it is too soon. What if she says no? What if she doesn't want to be together anymore after she  rejects me...? I don't think I can handle that..._

"Kate," Victoria covers her mouth and takes a moment to compose herself. "Are you sure you want to waste yourself on me? You have a bright future ahead of you..."

"And I would never be able to appreciate it without you in my life. You saved me Vic, you came to me and you got me help when I tried to take the cowards way out. You've been by my side and you've made sure I didn't fall down that rabbit hole again. You mean everything to me and I can't handle the idea of me not being with you..."

"Katie." Victoria kneels down and puts her hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes. "I'm not going to be there forever. One of these days I'm going to get old and die."

"And I won't be far behind you." I put the caress her cheek and move closer to her. "I'll die from a broken heart when you leave my life. Weather it be in a wooden box or a fast car, I won't be able to make it on my own. I can understand if this is too much and I would get it if you want to just be friends because you probably have different plans in life and I don't want to pressure you into anything..."

Victoria places a finger over my mouth. "Yes, Kate. I'll marry you. I  _want_ to marry you."

I place the box to the side and I pull her close, kissing her with a maddening passion. I kiss her until my lungs burn and ache, finally coming up for air when she starts to push at my chest. We each take deep, shuddering breaths and look into each others' eyes. "Vic, you've just made me the happiest person in the world."

"It was my pleasure. Hey, how are we going to explain this? I mean, if the preacher was here right now I'd say 'I do' in a heartbeat, but most people don't even know we're dating. How do we explain that we've each gotten married to someone when no one knows anything."

"I don't really see how it's anyone's business."

"It's not, but people are going to wonder. And I have to add that even though I'm not being the town bitch, I'm a bug under the microscope here. Everyone is still trying to figure out why I left my throne as well as everything else in my life. I've always hated it, but now it's gonna be a real pain. I mean, what about your parents?"

_I hope they can forgive me someday for this, but right now there is only one way I can do this..._

"Fuck them." Victoria's eyes widen and she is about to protest until I hold up my hand and take a breath. "I don't really care about what they think. They don't control me and I honestly couldn't give a damn about what they think of you. What matters is you and your opinion. Everyone else can stick it where the sun doesn't shine."

"Okay. As long as we have each other, we'll get through whatever life throws at us."

"Promise?"

_Please promise me this, Vic. If you promise anything, make it this..._

"I Promise." She smiles and kisses me gently on the cheek.

"Good girl." I move back and pick up the box, placing the ring on the appropriate finger.

"How do I explain this?"

"Casual jewelry. For now..."

"Okay." Victoria and I get up and lay on the bed, her being the little spoon and me being the big spoon. "Kate?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why were you on both knees instead of one?"

_Well, she deserves to know the truth about things between us._

I wait for a moment and take a deep breath, kissing her neck under her ear and the whispering softly. "Because if I had to beg I wanted to be in the right position."

"Anyone who'd make you beg to marry them isn't worth it..."

"Well, I'll never have to propose to anyone else again."

"Kate, I have one request..."

"Anything, just name it."

"Can we have our first date?"

_That's riiiiiiight. We're doing things a little out of order, aren't we?_

"But of course."

I get up and walk over to the desk. Grabbing a folder of movie disks. After picking out a movie, I put it in the player and we prop the pillows. I sit up, leaning against them while Victoria sits in my lap with her arms around me neck.

_This, is beginning of something amazing..._

\-----------------------------------------

A few hours later the movie credits are rolling and Victoria and I are making out. I taste the sweet flavor of out lips and I can smell her recently washed hair. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Vic jumps and puts her hand over her heart. I smile at her and kiss her forehead. "Who is it?" Vic tries her best to sound her old, snarky self but it sounds pretty half assed.

"It's me, your friendly neighborhood saleswoman."

"Come in Max."

Max comes in and closes the door behind her. "I have a sale on 'hella gay' and I figured you'd know who I could sell to... Did I walk in on something?"

I shake my head as Victoria holds the blankets just under out necks. "Nope, just some stay inside date night. More like date day really since we've been at it since this morning."

"You're gonna have a date with the truincy officer if you keep it up."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys missed classes today."

"WHAT?!" Victoria jumps again and I look at her apologetically, patting her head. "Shit, today was Monday wasn't it?"

"Yep."

"Well then, I hope you covered for us."

"Yeah, I told them you guys were too busy with your tongues down each other's throats."

"You hipster bitch!"

_She'd better be joking_

"Jeez, I'm only kidding. I can see that Victoria has corrupted your innocent soul."

"Nu uh" Victoria's voice is muffled by the skin of my neck. "Katie is corrupting me."

"That's right. I'm corrupting her. You see Max, not everyone who has a cross is a fool when it comes to the ins and outs of life."

"It appears you know about the ins and outs of your girlfriend too, considering that they're both wrapped around your finger at this point."

"You and Chloe are the same way."

"Yeah, but we did it first."

"Okay, okay. But we've beaten you in other ways."

"How's that"

"Oh, you'll see in time."

_I hope you like small weddings, cause it's just gonna be the 4 of us and a priest..._

"If you say so." Max sighs and looks down at her watch. "Well, I should get back to my homework and see if Chloe wants to hang. I'll see you guys later."

"bye bye..." Victoria pipes up as Max leaves.

"You are so fucking cute when you're like this."

"Thank you Mistress."

I grin and run my hands through her hair. "Of course, kitten." We rub our noses together and stare into each other's eyes, lost in the deep void that we each used to have, which is now filled with nothing but love for the other.


	9. Life as usual?

Over the course of the week, Victoria and I attend Classes. Despite the comfort I feel at the normalcy, it is hard to deal with being away from her even for a moment. Every moment I'm in class I think about her and twist the ring on my finger. I'd shown it to her after Max had left and she'd asked if she could put it on and I'd said yes. So she slipped it on and I would always be reaching down to feel the cool metal against my skin and think of how we were engaged. I was actually engaged to someone and I spent all of my free time with them. We had several classes together (like Photography) but we also had the rest of our classes apart (I was a year ahead of her in science and she surpassed me in math). Everyday we would spend our time sitting near each other in classes and glancing at each other from time to time. I hung around Max a lot and when no one was looking I'd slip off and spend a few moments with Victoria. At the end of the day, we would go to one of our rooms and spend the night in each other's arms. This Friday has been no exception so far.

"So class, that is how you use black and white photography to capture the mood of a scene."

_**Riiiiiiiing** _

I get my books and walk past Vic, dropping a pencil as I walk by. She picks it up and hands it to me. I say thank you and lean in to grab it, whispering loud enough only for her to hear, "Far bath in 5." She smiles and nods, winking at me quickly. We each walk out of the room and head our separate ways. I walk into class with my hand over my stomach and go to my cooking teacher, Mr. D'angelo. "Sir, I feel pretty sick and I think I might throw up. Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course, miss Marsh. If you still feel sick after 5 or 10 minutes, feel free to go to the nurse."

"Thank you." I put my books at my desk and walk out and glance around to see if anyone else is paying attention. I move along until I see the almost abandoned hallway and I walk down it. I make a few turns until I am at the bathroom at the far end of the school. It is mostly abandoned and the only near by classroom in the Gym and they already have restroom stalls in the locker room.

_People only come down here if they want to make out or get laid. I used to avoid this place at all costs, but as of this past Tuesday I love this restroom._

I walk into the woman's restroom and close the door behind me. I walk along and peek under the stalls and pushing on the doors when I see no feet. When I know that it's empty, I walk inside the handicapped stall and push my skirt down like I'm sitting on the toilet. When I hear the door open, I pull up my skirt and walk over to the crack in the door, peaking out and seeing her. "Vic" I whisper loudly.

She turns and walks over to me, entering the stall and kissing me. I close the door behind us and she wraps her arms around my neck, I pick her up by her thighs and she wraps her legs around my waist. "I've been staring at you all day. Talk about forbidden fruit."

"Really?" I lean her against the wall and nip at her neck. "If one of us is 'eating' the other, it will be me."

"You'll be eaten?"

"No, love." I move one hand along her waist line and then push her against the wall more. "I do the eating."

"Yes Ma'am" Victoria wraps around me tighter and I smirk.

"You can call me Mrs. Marsh, thank you very much, Mrs. Marsh."

Victoria chuckles and looks back at me. "Very funny. You are assuming that I will take your last name."

"Well, It's a nice name. Also, it allows us to keep from getting associated with your family. Besides, we both know who wears the pants in this marriage."

"Yeah, I do Kate. You literally wear nothing but dresses and skirts."

"Okay, but I am the dominant figure."

"That can still flip though. Just cause you're a top doesn't mean you don't act like a bottom at times."

"Point taken, Vic." I sigh and look back at her. "Still, we're getting married. How exciting is that?"

"Very much so. I know that we're already bound to each other at heart, but the legal level will be nice as well."

 "Yeah." I caress her cheek and smile at her, I set her down and check my watch. "Uuugh. I should start heading back if I don't want to raise suspicion."

"I get it." She kisses me and pushes my shoulder gently. "Get out of here, I'll catch you at the end of the day and we can go to the Two Whales for a bite to eat."

"Sure thing." I walk out of the stall and turn around for a moment, blowing her a kiss. "I'll be with you in my heart."

"Just as I will be with you in my heart."

\---------------------------------

I watch the clock out of the corner of my eyes as the teacher drones on and on about math.

_I don't really care how you calculate this, I just want to cuddle with my fiance....ahh, I still love saying that, "fiance". It has a special ring to it now that I'm experiencing it._

I sigh and look down at my notebook. I haven't actually been taking notes, I've just been making random doodles. I reach over and spin my ring on my finger, closing my eyes and smiling. "Kathrine?"

I look up and see the teacher looking at me. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"You may go now." I am confused until I look around and see that I am the only person besides the teacher left in the room. She looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. "I see you're pretty fond of that ring. Is that something special?" I blush and she can see the panic in my eye. She looks side to side and smiles. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I was just curious."

I nod and she goes to her desk to grab some books. I stand up and stand next to her. "It's an engagement ring."

"Oh, who's the lucky man?"

I hold my elbow and look down.

_She's from a place that's more accepting of same-sex relationships. I hope that I can really trust her..._

"It's a she..."

My math teacher turns and looks at me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me. And don't worry, I don't judge. You love who you love and gender doesn't matter at that point. I would warn you to not tell everyone though. I'm more open minded than some of my peers."

"I know..." I smile at her and hear the door open and close behind me.

I turn around and Victoria is walking up to my side. "Hey Kate."

"Hey, love." Victoria's eyes get wider and she looks at my teacher and back at me with alarm. "It's okay, she knows."

"But officially I heard nothing."

"Thank you Ma'am"

_Ahh, Vic being polite. Much less rare than it used to be. I like it._

"No problem. Now, scamper off and have fun while I do teacher things."

"Okay, see you Monday!"

Vic and I walk into the hall and smile at each other.

_I would love if this became a normal routine for us. It feels...good._


	10. Spread the word (to a select few)

Victoria and I have spent the weekend together and we are more than happy to spend this Monday together. Normally we'd be in school and we'd go through with our classes, but today was a day where the teachers had to go to training lectures (which would also continue tomorrow as well), which gives us plenty of time to spend together. We've been pretty relaxed and we're cuddling for the millionth time this weekend. We're laying on the bed in my room and listening to the soothing sounds of  _Moonlight Sanata_. "Hey Vic."

"Yeah?"

"We should tell Max and Chloe."

"About us being engaged?"

I roll over and look at her. "Yeah. They deserve to know. They were the first to know about our relationship, it only seems fair that they are...well, at least one of the first people to know that we're going to be married."

Victoria looks me over and smiles wide. "You love saying that, don't you?"

"Oh you know I do..." She smiles for a moment and then it disappears, being replaced with a look of sadness and fear. I caress her cheek and wipe away a stray tear. "What is it, baby...?"

"What about...about your parents...?" I can feel my blood run cold and I can faintly feel that she's shaking.

_I knew that this would come up, but I never really wanted to discuss this..._

I clear my throat and take a deep breath. "Baby, I will tell them and you will be there. You can help me get away if anything happens and if they disown me, that's their problem. I've spent enough of my life following their rules and letting them influence me or straight up take away my choice in things. No one is getting between us and I don't care if we're the last two people on earth that will ever talk to or interact with one of us, I will stay by your side until the end..."

Victoria smiles and nods slowly. "What about then...? What about after the end....?"

_Is she, asking about faith?_

"Well, I'd raise heaven or hell for you on earth during our lifetimes, why not after?"

"Is that...okay to even say? Like, shouldn't saying something like that make you burst into flames of holy judgement?"

"That only happens in movies honey. Besides, I'm gay so I'm goin to hell anyways!"

"Do you really believe that?" She sounds sad and almost...hurt.

"No, Vic. I was only joking. I have my old believes and I have my new feelings and ideas that are all fighting for power and, to be honest with you, it's really confusing about what is 'right' anymore..." Victoria nods and I lean closer to her face until I'm staring into her eyes. "But I know one thing for sure..."

"What is that?"

"I love you. And in this life, that's all that matters. Let's not waste our time here worrying about what happens after we leave. Let's just enjoy what we have while we are alive. We can worry about that stuff, just, not to the point  where it changes us in a negative way."

"Okay. Well, what do you want to do today?"

"You mean besides you?" Vic blushes a deep red and I chuckle to myself, shaking my head. "Well, I suppose that we should talk to Max and Chloe."

"Yeah."

"But, we could cuddle some more and, we could always..." I kiss her neck and she automatically tilts her head to give me more room. "...have a little fun." Victoria chuckles and nods as I hold myself up and cover her neck with bite marks and hickies.

\----------------------------------

After a few hours of alone time, Vic and I shower and get dressed.  We head move out to the main hallway and i knock on Max's door. "You in there?"

I hear muffled swearing and some soft thuds and zipping sounds. "JUST A MINUTE!" I hear Max yell in alarm. Vic looks at me with a shit eating grin and I shake my head.

_At least we can't tell them to get a room, cause they already have that covered._

After a few moments, Max opens the door and I see her, beat red with the addition of a small smile at seeing me. "Hey ya, Kate. Victoria. What's up?" She opens the door wide and motions for us to come in. We sit on the couch and she closes the door, walking back to the bed and jumping on top of the covers and cuddling into Chloe. I can see that they both have messy hair and they're both wearing sweats.

"We're good. You two seem comfortable..."

"Oh yeah," Max looks down for a moment and messes with some hair, moving it behind her ear. "Me and Chloe were snuggling and we decided to take a nap and we decided to get comfortable."

"Well what was with the thuds then?" Victoria asks with a smirk and a smug grin on her face.

"For starters Vic, Fuck you (no homo). Wait, I take that back, ALL THE HOMO!" chloe chuckles at her own comment and Max smiles, shaking her head while Victoria groans. "Anyways, we sleep naked."

_O.K.A.Y....thaaaaaaaaaaaaat's something I didn't need to know about my friends._

"A little TMI don't you think? I mean, I like the shamelessness but still, I could have lived without that image in my head." I hold the bridge of my nose to show my distress.

"Well to be fair Kate," Victoria starts up besides me. "We do have a few things that we could say that might get them a little, hot under the collar..."

_Don't you dare!_

"Nope! Nope nope NOPE! We are NOT going there! It's too close to Sunday!"

"Well you didn't really seem too bound to that sentiment earlier when we..."

I slap my hand over her mouth. "Bad girl" I say it just loud enough for her to hear, but hopefully not loud enough for Max or Chloe to hear. Max raises an eyebrow and Chloe winks at me.

_So much for "hopefully"..._

I hear a whimper and my hand becomes wet. "Okay, Okay."

I wipe my hand on her jeans and she wipers her lips. "...talked this morning."

"Huh?"

"You didn't really seem too bound to that sentiment earlier when we talked this morning. You didn't let me finish my sentence."

"Sorry." I peck her on the nose and I hear Chloe 'awe' from the bed. "Anyways, I do have something to tell you guys."

"Oh really now? Is it that you two are disgustingly cute? Cause that's a little obvious there, bun bun."

"No Chloe, It's not that." I take a deep breath and look down. I can feel Victoria's hands intertwine with mine. "Me and Vic," I look up and make eye contact with them. "...are getting married..."

Max and Chloe look at us, stunned. They look at each other and then back at us again. I can feel my face start to heat up and I can feel my resolve to stay neutral begin to dwindle. Vic squeezes my hand and I squeeze back. Max slowly stands up and brings Chloe with her, tugging her along by the wrist. "Kate..that's such wonderful news." I can see her genuine smile that crinkles the skin next to her eyes and lights up the room. I breath a sigh of relief and stand up, hugging Max as tight as I can. She hugs me back and I can see Vic and Chloe embracing. After a few moments Victoria and I switch places and I hug Chloe.

Chloe whispers in my ear. "I was wondering when you two would come clean about that. spotted that ring the first day you two got back to school. I was beginning to feel like I'd never get to know..."

"Chloe, you and Max deserve to know." I clear my throat and talk loud enough for Max to hear me too. "We were trying to find the right time to tell you, but Mrs. Williams figured it out from the way I was acting and the engagement bands..." I pull back from the hug as I speak and I end up playing with the simple gold ring, spinning it around my finger. I feel arms from behind me and I smile, leaning back into Victoria and kissing her cheek.

"You two are amazing. You deserve to be happy and there for each other." Max smiles for a moment and then looks worried, wrapping an arm around Chloe's waist."what about your parents Kate?"

I sight and nod. "I'll tell them. I know that my father is down with the sickness when it comes to the gays but I know my sister already hates me for my suicide attempt and my mother will want me dead. But they deserve to know. So, I'll sit down with my mom and dad and older sister and I'll chat with them. I would like a favor though."

"Anything Kate." Chloe looks at me with a protective and caring look in her eye.

_I could ask for any possible favor from the three people in this room with me and they'd bend over backwards to do it for me..._

"I want you three to come with me. I want Vic there for obvious reasons, but I want to have some people in the crowd to help Vic and I to get the hell out of there if need be. And you two are the only other people in this world that I trust to do that with me. I mean, there are Brooke and Warren if you were to vouch for them, but that's just cause I trust you guys. I don't really have much interaction with them."

"We get it." Max puts her arm on my shoulder and squeezes it. "We have your back Kate. Just let us know when you want us to go with you."

"Can you guys dress in normal clothes in 10 minutes?"

"Give us 15 and you got a deal, bun bun."

"Okay, I'll be in the hall with the old ball and chains here." I point to Vic and she pouts for a moment before smirking and kissing my forehead.

"Uuuugh. So disgustingly cute." Chloe pipes up as she shakes her head. "reminds me of us, Max."

"Me too."

"Well, I'll let you two dress. Off the the lion's den after that." I pull Victoria out into the hall.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

"As sure as I can be about anything besides our love. Really this is all about our love, so it has to be done. I am more than willing to do this. And with Max and Chloe here to help us, I feel safe about confronting them. I know they will have our backs, but I just want to let you know I have yours."

"And I have yours Katie. For the rest of my life."

"Till death do us part?"

"And then some..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so nice to finally have the time to update this. I got some time on my hands for the next couple days, so expect another update or two :)
> 
> Until next time, read on.


	11. Guess who's coming to dinner.

"Okay, so here are the players." I stand outside my house at Victoria's car and we all prepare ourselves for the slaughter to come. "There is my father, who is on our side. Then there is my big sister Betty, who resents me for my suicide attempt and wishes I really died. And of course there is my mother. She is the main enemy here. She is going to yell and scream and sputter and probably even try to hit me and chase me out of here. So here's the plan. We're gonna get all of my stuff together and you guys will move it out of the house while I talk to my parents. If they ask, we're moving things to my dorm so that I can redecorate my room."

They all nod and I take a deep breath. We walk over to the door and I feel Victoria take my hand. She whispers in my ear "It will be okay Katie. We'll get this over with an continue on with our lives. Okay?"

I nod. "Yeah..." I check to make sure that my parent's wouldn't be able to see me and I kiss her, holding her for a moment and then letting go, opening the door and walking in. I motion for the three of them to go to my room. I walk into the kitchen to find my parents cooking. "Hi Dad, hello Mother."

_Fuck, I hope she doesn't notice my over formal-ness. At least not until backup arrives..._

"Hello, Kate. How have you been." My father smiles at me and comes over, giving me a hug. I hug him back and then hug my mother.

"What's for dinner?"

"We're having a nice big helping of Mac and Cheese."

"Thanks, mom."

_I'll have to hold onto this moment after I tear my whole family apart..._

My dad begins to walk out of the room and I follow him, waiting until we're a few rooms over and then tapping him on the shoulder. "Dad, we need to talk..."

He nods and we walking outside, standing on the front step as he closes the door. "What is it, Katie?"

"I asked for you, mom, and Betty to have dinner with my friends and I for a reason. I want to tell them."

"About what?" I can tell that he looks nervous and I bet he knows what I'm talking about.

I lean in and whisper, "About me and Victoria."

"Kate, she'll tear you apart."

"I know, that's why I invited them. Mom and Betty deserve to know, but when things go south I want to have some people that will get me out of there. Vic and Chloe will guard me while Max and I make a break for Vic's car. Then we'll drive back to Blackwell and mom won't have to see me..." I sigh and look him in the eye. "Mom needs to know about...my attempt as well."

"Kate..."

"My friends are packing my things and I'm not coming back here again. This is goodbye to this house. I just want Mom and Betty to know the truth when I leave. Even if we part on bad terms, there are no secrets." I rub my ring and look at it.

"You two are engaged...?" It less a question than it was a statement.

"Yes. You don't have to come see anything. We'll just get legally married and then go on our way, but we're going through with this. I would never be able to hid it all from mom anyways. I'm just getting ahead of the curb on the surprises."

I look up and see him nodding. "Kate," He places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it. "You are my daughter and you always will be. I only want you to be happy and live your life how you want to. Even though you'll be burning some bridges tonight, I want you to know that you can always come to me."

"Thank you dad..." I hug him tight and sniffle some, willing myself not to cry.

"I would ask you to do 3 things for me though..."

"You can ask..."

"first of all, i would like to talk to Victoria, just to let her know that things are okay between me and her. Secondly. I would like you to wait until after dinner and we can hold a family meeting."

I wait a moment and then nod. "Done and Done. What was the third thing, Dad?"

"Keep me in your life...?" His voice is soft and vulnerable.

I pull back and look at him with a look of surprise. "Of course! You're my father and no matter what happens tonight or after, you always will be. Even if you weren't as accepting and understanding as you are, I would still try to keep some kind of connection." He nods slowly. "I will let you know before hand that I am here to tell my story and go. When mom and Betty start to freak out I am leaving. I love Victoria and she has a special meaning to me. I'm not going to let family ties break what I have with her."

"You sound determined. Like you're ready to raise hell and do whatever it takes to get where you want to be..." I gulp and wait for him to scold me. Instead, he smiles and pats my back. "That's my girl..."

\--------------------

Me and my father walk back into the house and Vic, Max, and Chloe all walk out with boxes. "What's going on?" My mother puzzles as she watches them head out to the vehicles.

"I'm bringing all of my stuff over to Blackwell so that I can reorganize my room. Anything that I don't need I'll bring back." I keep my tone as light and happy as possible. My mother shrugs and goes back to cooking. I didn't lie, I would bring back whatever I didn't need, but I would need all of my things so I wouldn't bring anything back. Yay, loopholes! I head up stairs and look over my room. There is only 2 boxes of things left. All the posters are off of the walls, and the only things that haven't been boxed up are my bed, and my desk. I was always a minimalist and it was really working out for me. A lot less conspicuous.

After a minute, They all come up and Max and Chloe each grab a box. Victoria walks up to me and I hold a hand up, stopping her. "Chloe," the girl looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, bun bun?"

"I need to talk to you for a minute. Vic, can you take that last box." Victoria looks at me for a moment and her expression begins to look hurt. "I just need to talk to Chloe about something privately. It won't be long..." She nods and gets the other box. Vic and Max walk out and I close the door, turning around to face Chloe. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course Kate. That's why I'm here..."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to give it to you straight (unlike me)." I see Chloe smirk and then she is serious again, "I need you and Vic to step in when my mother and older sister start to come after me. Max and I will go to the car and you two will meet us back at Blackwell. My father is on our side and he will be chill with it. He already knows about everything and he is even going to talk with Vic to let her know that she can always come to him with anything."

"Wow, your old man is pretty chill about this. I knew I liked him."

"Yeah. I mean, he did catch you and Max and just gave you guys a warning."

"Yeah. look, I'll do whatever it takes to get things done here and I'll make sure that you're safe. But I need you to know something..."

"What is it."

Chloe looks down and gulps, she begins shaking and takes a shuddering breath. She speaks in a wavering voice. "I...am ill. Mentally. I have intrusive thoughts. They're violent and pretty horrible. I don't want them or like them and I wish they'd go away, but they're there. Max knows, Vic knows, now you know. I just don't want you to be afraid if I go flying off the handle and I start threatening to do violent things to people..."

I walk over and hug her close. She shakes more and cries into my shoulder. "It's okay Chloe. You and Max are some of the most important people in my life. I accept you and your flaws. And I know you, deep down, aren't a violent person. I'm not violent, but if my mother hits Vic, I'm not responsible for my actions..."

I can feel her nod and my shoulder is starting to feel damp. Max and Victoria walk in and I motion for them to wait in the hallway. I smile and pat Chloe's back. She wipes her eyes and goes to the door. "Come on in guys."

Max walks over and hugs Chloe while Vic comes over and kisses me. I kiss her back passionately and we stand there for a moment, feeling only each other's presence. "Vic, my dad wants to talk with you." I feel her stiffen and I rub her back. "Everything's okay. Trust me..." She nods and walks downstairs.

_Well, I just hope that we can get through dinner._

\-----------------------------------

And we did. We all sat down and are our fillings. After some introduction and small talk, my dad brings us to the living room for some "real talk."

_Okay, showtime..._

 After we are all seated, I clear my throat and look out over the lot of them. I memorize how everything is and burn these last moments of acceptance into my brain.

_Dad has already let me and Vic know that we are able to come to him and he is staying in my life. I just need to get this out of the way so I can move on and they know the whole truth..._

"I have a few things to say before I head back to Blackwell and I want you guys to listen. Even if you don't like what I'm going to say, you should hear me out before we get into anything." I can see my mothers face contort with both worry and something else, something foreign to her face...fear. "So, a couple Fridays ago, when school was out for a week,Victoria came over to visit me..." I can see Betty cross her arms and her face becomes cold and angry. "And She found me...after I attempted to hang myself." I pause for a moment and see my mother's shocked face. "She called Betty and she begrudgingly drove me to the hospital. Victoria hung out with me after that because I was afraid to be alone with either myself or my own thoughts. And..." I look down for a moment and spare a quick glance at my ring. "We got together. In a relationship. We love each other and" I hold up my hand and point to the ring. "We are engaged to be married at some point in the future."

I take a deep breath and look up at my mother. She is shooting daggers at me and she has a look of absolute disgust. My father is standing in the background and I can see he is trying to brace himself for a fight. "You. Fucking. Whore..." My mother growls the words at me and I can see Victoria, Chloe, Max, even my father flinch at her words, their irritation poorly hidden behind their faces. "You dare to enter my home, and bring that,  _ **thing**_ with you?! Homosexuality is the plague of satan and you have darkened this household with it's presence. Not to mention you trying to commit the act of suicide, which may I remind you is also a SIN!" She is standing and pointing her finger at me, accusingly. "You are no longer welcome in this home and you are no longer any relative of mine. As a matter of fact, I don't even know you..."

I stare at her and stand up, chuckling as I do so. "Well, it looks like you were the same ignorant asshole I thought you'd be..." she bridges the gap between us and smacks me in the face before anyone can get in the way. I stumble and hold my cheek, smiling at the pain that is throbbing through my skin. "What, are you afraid that someone in the church will find out that your daughter couldn't handle being bullied everyday of her life and decided to try and get away? Are you afraid to admit that I might love a woman, or are you angry that I won't give you grandchildren?"

She tries to come at me again, but Victoria steps in her way. "OUT OF MY WAY YOU HEATHEN!"

"I don't think so." Vic stands her ground and she looks like she might fight my mother is she so much as blinks.

Betty stands up and approaches me as well. "Oh, so that's why you've been spending so much time with these freaks. Because you're just a fucking cheap whore who can't even face her own family without a harem of gays to fight for her."

Chloe steps in her way and gets in her face. "There are three of you and one of her. We're just evening the odds here."

"I don't remember asking for your imput, bitch."

Without missing a beat, Chloe shoots back. "I didn't ask to be dealing with a dumb cunt like you on my day off but I'm right fucking here. You got a problem with who I am?" Chloe shoves Betty and chuckles to herself without any emotion. "Well It's been a while since I've had a good fist fight. Or are you too much of a bitch to back up your words that mommy gave you for when something happens you don't like."

"I'm my own damn person."

"Obviously you're not. You're being a damn sheep and following your mother on something you obviously know nothing about."

"Because I'm not a spawn of satan."

Chloe smirks and holds up devil horns with her hands. "Well if you call all gay people the spawn of satan than I guess you should call me bitch number 666 cause I'm as gay as it gets." She snickers and shoves Betty again. "But I'll still beat your dumb ass into nothing but a poor of crimson. Egg me on, I fucking dare you."

The air grows thick with tension and Betty's eyes are moving rapidly. She backs up a few steps and Chloe smirks with delight. "Father?" Betty looks to her dad and Kate's mom looks at her husband.

"Well, I can't really say that I object to any of this."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Kate's mother screams and looks at him in shock. "Your flesh and blood is a heathen sinner and you have nothing to say about it other than you don't object?!"

"Kate is a young woman and she is free to decide what she is going to do with her life. If she loves Victoria here and they have a healthy relationship, than I have no objections. Don't you want our daughter to be happy?"

"SHE IS IN SIN! She has broken the rules of the Lord and you are just going to let this happen? A man of the cloth no less!"

"I am a priest, but I am a man too. I see nothing wrong with homosexuality. They aren't worshiping false idols, they aren't breaking the law or the land, they are just being themselves. They aren't running around and causing chaos. They just want to live their lives, being who they are, in peace. I don't believe that anyone else in the community is aware of their activities and even if they are it is because our daughter saw fit to allow them some intimate information about her life. If you have a problem with who our child is with, then take it up with her." My father takes a step closer, pointing his finger at my mother. "But if I were you, I'd let it go, and pray for some wisdom about such things as love and happiness. If anyone is in the wrong here, it is you and your other child here."

"ME?!"

"Yes Betty You!" My father spins to look at her and I jump a little.

_Dad never yells..._

"I saw the way you treated your sister after you drove her to the hospital. You were snubbing your family in a time of need. Their strength had failed them and they needed someone to be there, but you turned your back. If I were in Kate's place I'd have given you your 30 pieces of silver and told you to fuck off."

_Ouch, he has a point but damn..._

I can see my sister is holding back tears. My father sees this as well and takes a deep breath, softening his tone. "Luckily, she had these three wonderful people who have brought her back from the edge and have come here with her to help us see reason."

"Your her Father! You're job..."

"I KNOW MY JOB DAMN IT! I would also like to remind you that this is MY home!" My father begins to count his arguments on his fingers. "I pay the bills, MY name is on the paperwork, I and the head of this household both legally and in the biblical sense. It is for the Lord to judge us for how we live our lives, now us. If your heart is so cold and you have so little compassion as to try and not only throw out your daughter after she comes here and tells us she has someone who makes her happy, someone who saved her life, but you also try to strike her? Maybe  **you** won't be welcome under this roof any longer."

"Dad, you don't have to go that far. I just want them to know the truth, I don't want to cause anymore damage here..."

"Kate, you don't have as much to do with my anger as you'd think." He takes a deep breath and makes eye contact with me. "The events surrounding you have shown things about your mother and sister that I've chosen to ignore. Your mother has always been cold and a bit self centered. Even when I married her, I was hoping that I could change her for the better. I cared about her and I was blind to the fact that she was never going to change her ways. I thought that maybe if I showed her a little compassion, she could learn to have some for herself. I guess this just proves that I was wrong. I've known it for a long time, but this really settles it. Don't feel responsible Kate, this has been about 30 years in the making."

"What has? What are you talking about!?" My mother has turned her attention to my father.

"You can go down to the hotel in town and spend the night there. In the morning you can come over with the sheriff and collect your belongings."

"You can't do that to me!"

"Fucking watch me." With that my father walks upstairs "I'll grab your purse."

My mother walks into the kitchen and kicks a chair. She stands over the sink and huffs, mumbling to herself. I look over at Betty and she has backed herself against the wall, looking down. I walk over to her and pat her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Kate. Please forgive me..."

"i already have, Betty. You're family, it's what we do." I say the last sentence a little louder, so everyone can hear.

I hear shuffling in the kitchen and I turn to see my mother holding a steak knife.

_Well, shit..._

She walks at me quickly and screams as she raises the knife above her head. I go to try and block her when someone pushes me back. I tumble backwards and hear Victoria scream in pain as the knife slices through her skin. Chloe quickly pulls my mother backwards and holds onto her while Victoria falls to her knees. "Vic...Vic!" I scramble over and see her tears as the blood slowly oozes from her wound.

_I'm going to kill her...I'm going to KILL HER!_

All I see is red as I walk over to my mother. I grab her by the throat and I kick her in the leg, causing her to stumble. I rip her from Chloe's grasp and she falls to the floor. I pin her down and punch her in the head. I hit her again and again, slamming my fist into her face and ribs and kidneys. I hear Max calling the police and my father rushes down the stairs. Chloe sighs and pulls me off of my mother with my father's help. "What happened here..."

"Mom lost it..." I can hear Betty's voice shake as I begin to come back to reality. "She stabbed tried to stab Kate, but Victoria pushed her out of the way and got hit. Chloe tried to hold mom, but Kate fought back."

"I called the police. They're sending over a squad car and an ambulance."

"Let me go Chloe." She shakes her head and I frown. "I just want to be next to Vic..." Chloe nods and lets me go, following me over and looking at the knife.

"I've taken some medical courses and even though it's been a while, I can safely say that she's going to be okay."

"I'll....be fine....." Victoria takes a few deep breaths and tries to stand up. I help her and she flashes me a small smile.

Betty walks over slowly and clears her throat. "Victoria, would you like something for the pain? We've only got over the counter stuff, but it should help a little...."

Victoria looks at her and slowly shakes her head. "No thank you. I've been through worse. I would like you to do me a favor though."

"What is it?"

"Play nice with your sister here. She forgave you before you even apologized. She's a better person than most of us put together."

I blush slightly and look over at Betty. She nods and gives me a small smile. I smile back and return my attention to Victoria, helping her to a seat while we wait for the authorities. My father walks over and whispers for only us to hear. "As far as what happened, Kate was attacked and she defended the two of you from her mother after the stabbing. Got it?" we both hum in agreement. "Good."

\--------------------------------------

A few minute later, there is a knock on the door. Max opens it and ushers in the officers and the paramedic. The officer cuffs my mother and brings her over to his partner standing at the front door while the paramedic brings Vic over to the table and begins working on her wound. When the officer returns, has his notepad out. "Chloe, can you tell me what happened?"

"Sure thing, Officer Berry."

_Hmm, I didn't know Chloe knew some of the Arcadia Bay PD._

"Well," Chloe begins. "We were having dinner and afterwards there was a conversation that lead to a dispute. Mr and Mrs Marsh had an argument and Mr Marsh was getting Mrs Marsh's purse, telling her that she would be staying somewhere else for the night. After he left, Mrs Marsh came out of the kitchen with a knife and tried to stab Kate over here. But Miss Chase over there," Chloe points to Victoria, "stepped in the middle to protect Kate and was stabbed. Mrs Marsh was going to attack them again but Kate stepped in and fought her mother off until we were able to restrain her...."

"THAT BITCH, THAT SPAWN OF SATAN LIES!"

Officer Berry sighs and nods over at my mother. "I assume the stick up her ass is gonna make her give us bullshit about what happened, right?"

Chloe nods sadly and crosses her arms. "Yeah, poor soul thinks that I'm so horrible because I took her daughters side."

"You know I have to ask, what was the argument about."

"Off the books Phil."

_Don't you think that's a little too casual, Chloe?_

Officer Berry looks at her for a moment and then puts away his notepad, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Kate and Victoria are engaged. The mother thinks they're a plague on society. Me and Max were here for moral support cause we knew she'd be flipping out, but she really surpassed out expectations here..."

"I see...." Officer Berry's voice failed to mask his anger at my mother and he cleared his throat. "You know, I hear the road is a little slippery. It was a rough way here. I think I might have to take the back road. It does get a little bumpy though. What do you think?"

"Well, I think that it'd be a real shame if Mrs Marsh were to become unbuckled during her ride and you hit the pot holes, but you shouldn't take your chances on the slippery roads." Chloe tired to hide her smirk as Officer Berry wore one proudly.

"I figured as much, I just wanted a second opinion." he began to walk over to the door and turned around before he was outside. "By the way, let David know I'll be stopping by for some grilling on Saturday."

"Will do Phil."

"It's Officer Berry, Ma'am"

"Oh, but of course." Officer Berry smiles and shakes his head as he drags my mother out to the police cruiser. Closing the door with a slam and hopping in, turning down onto the rough, gravel road that leads to the far end of Arcadia Bay.

I walk over to Chloe and whisper. "Do you know him?"

"He's an old friend of my step father. He visits a lot and he may have also picked me up on some possession charges for weed..."

I chuckle and shake my head. "What was that whole back road thing about? The roads are fine."

"Well, sometimes you just got to take the scenic route. Besides, I think Officer Berry would like to have a few words with that woman..."

"What do you say that, Chloe?" I look at her with concern.

"Because, Officer Berry's daughter is gay..."

_Well, there's a little poetic justice in him arresting my mother. It would also explain his attitude as well..._

\-------------------------------

After everything is settled, Max, Chloe, and I drop my stuff off at Blackwell and meet up with Victoria at the hospital. "Hey Kate! Are you okay?!" Victoria looks at me with concern.

"You're the one who was stabbed!"

"But I did it for you. And I only care about you right now. I'm all sewed up and signed out, I just need a ride home..."

"Well, I drove the car over. Max and Chloe are in the lobby, doing their thing."

"You mean trying to get the vending machine to give them free food?"

"Yeah that." I smile as I think back to a few minutes ago when I saw them trying to get a loose bag of chips to fall over. "Vic, thank you for what you did back there. If she'd nailed me with that knife..."

"You wouldn't be here if she had..."

"You don't know that."

"It was headed straight for your heart Katie, there was no way you'd live through that. Either you'd have died before you hit the floor or you'd have died in my arms while we waited for the paramedics. I couldn't let that happen. Even if you had a chance, I wouldn't have let you take it..."

"Thank you, all the same."

"It was my pleasure, my love." She takes my hand and kisses the back of it, causing me to blush. "Now, let's get out of here. I'm starving."

"We just ate not that long ago."

"Not for food, for your cuddles. I need to go lay down and have you kiss me better."

I walk over and kiss her cheek, whispering in her ear. "Of course baby. You get cuddles and kisses and anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"I only need one thing..."

"Name it and it's yours."

"You're love."

I smile and nuzzle her cheek with mine. "Silly, you already have it. And you'll never loose it. You make my heart grow everyday just so I have more love to give you..."

"Thank you."

"I love you, Vic."

"I love you too, Katie."

"Always?"

Victoria takes my hands and holds it up between us. She taps the engagement ring with her finger. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that was a lot. I hope all you guys and gals liked it. Please give me some feed back in the comments.
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


	12. Cutting ties

_ **Victoria's Perspective (Age 13):** _

"Victoria, you need to know one thing about life. Money rules over everything else. When you are older, you will marry someone who has money. It does not matter who they are as a person, or what their race or religion is, nothing really matter except the numbers in their bank account."

"What about true love?"

My mother looks at me and laughs. "You can find true love quite easily my dear, it is the biggest dollar sign you can find!"

\-----------------------------------

_ **Victoria's Perspective (Present):** _

_I always knew that she was full of shit. After this whole thing with Kate's family, I wonder how I should go about this. My parents will disown me and they will cut me off from my money. But, they can't take the money that I've collected over the years. I have my own bank account, my own investments and assets, and even my own investment funds that they all signed over to me. I just have to make sure that I do everything I can to scrape together money and save everywhere that I can._

 

Over the course of the last few days, I've sold anything that I can get money for. All I have left are some of the different clothes that I have picked up from thrift shops and Walmart. I opened a join bank account with Kate and I put in all the money to my name. I also sold a lot of my nick-nacks and different things to the people around the school. I even sold my car and got a used minivan. The only things that I didn't sell were things like my silverware and cooking materials. I have tried to make the damage of being disowned a little as possible, but I do also have to be careful about Kate. She has been upset about talking to her family and she has also been but she was also a little disappointed that I was selling my things. She knew that it was a logical step, but she felt responsible for my selling them. I did sell everything except for some cheap clothes, my book collection, a few nerdy trinkets, my camera, and my computer. But it was for the better. I am going to use the money to keep myself afloat until I can get a good job and earn more.

I look over at Kate. She is laying in my arms and I smile at her. We're in her room, the curtains open to see the night sky. She looks up at me and smiles, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Hey, I've been thinking about something..."

"What's that"

_Here goes nothing._

"I was thinking, what if I moved out of the dorms."

Kate's eyes grow wider. "Why? Did I do something? Do you need some space from me...?"

"No Katie! It's nothing like that. I just...I want to save a little bit of cash when I have to start paying for everything. I was thinking that I could rent a little place somewhere and we could live there. Or, if you really wanted to stay here, I could rent a little room somewhere and 'visit' every night."

Kate thinks it over for a moment and then rolls on top of me, her face close to mine. "And these visits. would you be staying the night?"

"Oh of course."

"So really, you're just paying someone a little money so that you could say you live there?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean, it'd be nice if I could actually go there every now and then, but I could just pay someone to say I live at their place."

Kate smiles and stands up, using her phone to text someone and then she smiles. I stare over at her, my heart beating in my ears like a drum.

_She's so beautiful. She's kind and sweet and her presence in the room can make it a happy and safe place. She is the best person I've ever met, and she chose me..._

I take pride in the fact that Kate proposed to me, because it means that she cared about me enough that she wants to spend the rest of her life with me. I don't have to wonder weather or not it is real, I know that she cares...

"Vic? You find something you like?"

I blink a few times and realize that I've been staring at her. "Hell yeah. I like you above all else."

She blushes and smiles at me, holding out her hand. "Come on, I think we should go pop in and talk to Max and Chloe."

"Why's that?" I take Kate's hand and follow her to the other room. "Don't get me wrong they're my best friends, but this is a little random."

"Not as much as you'd think."

Kate sends a text message and there is a muffled buzz on her phone. I look over and see that it says "Come on in, bun bun :)". I smile to myself we open the door, walking in. There are clothes on the floor and Max is laying on the bed, snoring softly. Chloe sits on the couch and Kate goes right over and sits next to her. I close the door gently and go to sit next to Kate. "So you two, what's up?"

"Well," Kate whispers. "You remember telling me that David built a room onto your house and there was a spare bedroom that you guys were thinking about renting out?"

"Yeah..." Chloe's eyebrow is raised and we all have an idea about where this is going.

"Well, I found you a renter." Kate points to me and I blush, holding my elbow and trying to maintain eye contact.

"Sweet!" Chloe pumps her fist. "I'm totally gonna bug the hell out of you."

"Chloe!?" Chloe jumps up and bolts across the room, reaching Max and rubbing her back. She begins mumbling something into Max's ear and kissing her shoulder. As Chloe stands between us, I can see the sheets move and then Chloe sits next to Max. The girl is curled up into a ball of sheets with her head sticking out of the top. Chloe runs her finger across Max's face, brushing away a few tears. "What's going on?" Max's voice is tight and raspy.

"They came to talk about the room at my place. Victoria was thinking about renting it."

"Really?" Max sounds surprised and almost...excited.

"Yeah." I pipe up as I put my arm around Kate's shoulders. "I was thinking about renting a room so I don't have to pay as much. I'm trying to save my money for...something that's going to happen really soon."

"What's that?" Max looks at me with a look of concern.

"Well, I'm going to speak with my parents about my engagement. I know very well that they will cut me off and probably disown me. They live by the concept that marriage is something you do to get more money and have a tax break. But I do have cash in the bank."

"Hella Cash." Kate mumbles beside me. Chloe breaks out into a shit eating grin and I can see Max smirk.

 "Yeah, but it's chump change to them. I think that it will be a knock down drag out, so I'm going to head over there and deal with them. It's not something that you guys should be there for. I know how to deal with them and it's not going to be anything like what happened with Katie's mom..." I pause for a moment and the tension in the room grows a little. Kate kisses my shoulder and holds onto me. "I'm going to go in there, and I'm going to tell them the way things are. They're going to be mad and probably yell. But it'll just be a basic 'you're disowned' and they'll make me sign a document saying that I give up any relations to them. I can't wait to get rid of the Chase name. I want to be able to have a name that isn't a strike against me."

Max and Chloe nod sadly and Kate begins laughing. We all look at her with a mixture of concern and curiosity. "Sorry" Kate wheezes as she tries to regain control. "I just...haha...I was just thinking about...ha...the wedding." Kate takes a deep breath and wipes the tears from her eyes. "What will our names be?"

"Well, I always assumed I'd be Victoria Marsh or even Chase-marsh or something...but I don't think that would help your relationship with your family if you 'gay lover' took your last name"

"I am flattered, but fuck them." Chloe chuckles and I smile. "They fucked us over and they literally stabbed you. If it weren't for you being there I'd be dead or dying and if it weren't for Chloe being there...." I nod and I see Chloe holding Max close. Kate moves up next to my ear and begins to whisper "I wanted to kill her, Vic..."

"Katie..."

"No one, and I mean  _no one_ hurts you. If anyone tries I will end them. I wasn't going to let her get away with hurting you. As far as I'm concerned, her getting thrown in prison is only a consolation prize. I want her head..." Kate's voice is full of a hatred that she's never shown before. I feel a small chill run through me as I look into her eyes, a flame with primal rage.

_This person would do anything for me. Even if it went against her personal morals or what she would normally want, she will turn on a dime and protect me with an unending ruthlessness..._

As I spiral down into the abyss of her eyes, loving the feeling of getting lost, I am pulled from it by a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Chloe. She nods her head to the door. "We need to talk." i open my mouth but before I can say anything her grip tightened slightly. "Now."

"I wanted to talk to you anyways..."

"I guess that makes this easy. Kate," Chloe leans in and hugs the girl, whispering into her ear, "watch Max. Sit by her and make sure she's okay."

Kate nodded and whispered back, "I'll take care of her."

I walk out the door and wait for Chloe. She closes the door behind her and grabs my wrist, taking us up the staircase.

_What is going on? Where is she taking me? What does she want to talk about so badly? She seems pretty upset..._

Chloe pulls me onto the roof and slams the door behind us. She looks at me and takes a deep breath. "I'm coming with you."

"What? That's what you wanted to say...?" There was no other response to her statement, there was no fighting her determination.

_Why did she have to bring me to the roof to tell me that?_

"You will say nothing to Max or Kate until after everything is said and done. This is something that you need to take care of, but I need you to come home safe." Chloe sighs and her tone calms from aggressive determination to genuine care and compassion. "Besides, you're starting to grow on me."

"Really now?" I cross my arms and chuckle, smirking.

"Yeah. The way you care for Kate, and the way you protect her. It shows what kind of a person you are. You literally took a knife for her. I know you were just getting her out of the way, but it says something about who you are. Add that on top of you being a good person to Max and I, and understanding my...'situation' in my head..."

I place my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you're safe with me. I don't know the extent of your problems or how bad it really is for you, but I am here for you."

Chloe hold out her hand and smiles warmly. "Friends?"

I snicker and shake her hand. "Friends."

\---------------------------------------

_ **Kate's Perspective:** _

The door closes and I look over to Max. "Max...?"

"Yeah, Kate?" She sounds vulnerable and scared, so I stand up and sit near her.

"What happened?"

Max looks at me and takes a deep breath. "I need you to be chill about this. Okay?"

"I'll try my best."

"He got me..."

"What? Who got you?"

"Jefferson..."

I feel my spine turn to ice and tears try to push out of my eyes while a lump forms in my throat. It had been a long time since I was drugged, but I still remember the psycho teacher of Blackwell who had the obsession of taking pictures of his female students when they were too far gone to even think. He'd bind their wrists and ankles and capture them in their "most innocent state". It was never stated that he ever sexually harmed any of his victims that survived, but a few of them never made it out alive...

"You...you know what he did..."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, the thing is, I didn't get as many shots as the others." Max turned to me and a few tears slid down her cheeks. "I was fully conscious through most of it..."

"Max..." I can't say anything so instead I move closer and embrace the ball of sheets before me. She cries into my shoulder and all I can do is let her fall apart in my arms.

"I'm here for you, Max. I'm here."

"Thank you..." I feel a tear of my own begin to flow as my heart breaks for the grieving girl in my arms.

\---------------------------

_ **Victoria's Perspective (Present):** _

Chloe and I stand outside Max's room while I input my address into her phone. "We'll move out at 7:30. They get up at 7 and they'll take a few minutes to get ready and be doing their thing. We'll have about half an hour of their attention. Then, we can head out. You sure you want to do this?"

"Victoria, I am your friend. I know that Max and Kate are going to want and come with me but I'll fight for your side and I'll sneak along. I need to make sure that you stay safe. Even if I didn't like you, I'd do it for Kate." I nod and take a deep breath, opening the door.

I look over and see Kate, clinging to Max and crying hard. I sit next to her and Max pokes her shoulder. Kate looks up and follows Max's eyes. She turns and clings to me. "What happened?"

Max sniffled and shook her head. "I told her what my nightmare was about." I raise an eyebrow and she holds the sheet over her while she leans in and whispers in my ear "Jefferson...."

I look back at Max and I hear Kate mumble into my shoulder "He got Max too..."

She looks down and curls up again. I place my hand on her shoulder gently and nod a little. She gives me a sad smile. "Kate, I'm bringing you back to your room. You and Max can talk more tomorrow, but you guys both need some sleep." I feel Kate nod against me and she sits in my lap.

"Do you need any help getting Kate back to her place?" Chloe stands by the door and I shake my head.

"Just go open her door, will ya?"

"Okay...?"

"Good night Max."

"Night guys."

_Damn, I wish I could help Max more. She has been around for us and she's been so supportive. Her and Chloe..._

I place my hands under Kate's knee caps and stand up, carrying her out into the hallway. I slowly close the door with the back of my foot and move over to Kate's room. I see Taylor and Courtney walking down the hall towards us. Chloe walks over to my door and I bring Kate inside, kissing her cheek and laying her on the bed. "I'll be right back, love. Get comfy."

I walk out into the hallway yet again and close Kate's bedroom door. Chloe stands behind my as my two ex friends stand before me. "So, you're sucking up to the Catholic. Seems like you've changed from the bitch of Blackwell to just a common bitch. How's it feel to be lower than the bugs I step on?"

"You know Courtney, you always could be a bitch."

"And what about me, huh?" Taylor gets in my face.

I put my hand on her chest and push her back. "You were just a spineless fucking sheep who can't make her own damn decisions."

Taylor looks over and copies Courtney's angry expression.

_Case in point!!!_

"Why have you decided to bother me with your presence now? I've been away from the scene for a couple weeks. You're obviously not here to beg for me back and I have no power for you two leaches to suck up. So what's you're deal? You never do jack shit if it doesn't help you with your own agenda."

There is a moment of silence and I can hear Chloe begin to chuckle behind me. "Well, we came here to let you know that you are no longer welcome around here. It would be in your best interest to stay as far away from everyone that matters."

"Oh, I'll be right next to everyone that matters, but I'll stay as far away from you asshats as possible. The only people that matter to me are my real friends. Besides those three people, everyone else can kiss my ass and get lost."

"Oh, so you think you're better than us?!"

"No, I just know that you're being petty. If you want me to stay away so much, fine. Get the hell away from me and let me be. I want nothing to do with you high society freaks ever again."

"You have no idea what you're giving up! What you're missing."

I pause and snicker. "I know what I'm 'missing'. That's why I chose to distance myself from it. I'd rather have what I got right now." With that, I turn to Chloe and smile at her. She nods and heads off to her room, while I enter Kate's room and close the door, locking it and using the deadbolt I put in. "Katie...?" my voice is a whisper, but she looks over at me. She has the lamp on and she has stripped down and is laying with the covers on her waist, hugging a pillow tightly. I get undressed and lay next to her.

Kate turns around and wipes her eyes. She places her hands around my neck and holds me close. After a few moments, she whispers in my ear, "please hold me..." I gently wrap my arms around the girl and after a moment I hold her close and tight. She takes a deep breath. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Katie."

"I know you'd say that."

"That's a good thing. An even better thing is that I mean it."

"That's comforting."

I rub her back slowly, taking in her scent. "I'm so blessed that we found each other."

"I feel the same way."

"Well, I know that things are going to be a little challenging, but we have Max and Chloe to help us. And, most importantly, we have each other."

"Forever?" Kate taps my ring and I kiss her forehead.

"Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who reads Blue Psychosis, I am wondering if I should re-write everything that happens with this cross over with the whole confrontation and the one to come, or if I should just summarize things and add in only the parts you don't see her. lemme know in the comments
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you liked this. I'm going to update so of my other stories so it'll be a week or two before another update. Until Next Time, Read On.


	13. Burning a bridge

_ **Kate's Perspective (Present):** _

I gasp and my eyes open wide. I look around in panic, but soon notice that I am in my own room. I am laying in bed, and the restraint that I felt is not tape around my wrists, but instead a certain lovely blond that I've gotten quite close to lately. I watch her sleep calmly for a few minutes and then slowly get up. I look down at my ring and smile, playing with it on my finger.

_Marriage_ _. Such a big word, but I just don't know if I could ever really let her know how grateful I am. I guess that's the sacrifice we make for each other. We're willing to move heaven and hell to do anything for the other, but we'll always be cursed with never finding the right words. But the thing is, there aren't words. None that have the right ring, the right feel, the right magnitude...For a concept as basic as love, I feel as though it misses something as simple as the correct verbs. But to be fair, every love is special. There is no other love just like mine, right now, with my partner. There is no story that has the same time, the same challenges, the same players. the same ideals...It's always different. But, the feelings (though they may change from person to person in how they are put together or how they're described) they're always there..._

I smile to myself as I think about my inner monologue at, what, 6:24 in the morning? I sigh and put on my sweatpants, walking out to the bathroom, checking that no one else is around. i pull out Victoria's phone and dial the number. "Hello" the voice on the other end crackle through, echoing ever so slightly in my ear.

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Mr. Chase please..."

"You're speaking to him..." The voice was stiff and angry.

_Well, I did call them early in the morning. And judging at how bad Vic could get when she was her bitch self, I should have guessed she got it from someone...Well, at least Vic is different for the better._

"This is Kathrine Marsh."

"Ahh, yes. I've heard about you. But why are you calling on my daughter's cellphone?!"

"Well you see Mr Chase, I'm your daughter's lover..."

There is a small silence from the other end of the phone, a silence that makes me wonder weather or not this was the best choice to make.

_OF COURSE it's the best way to do this. Vic's been through enough seeing me hurt as well as getting stabbed. I need to step up and take some heat. Besides, I don't want her getting anywhere near someone who could hurt her..._

"I'm afraid that my daughter has made a laps in judgement. I think it best if you put her on the phone so I can talk some sense into that little brat..."

"That little  _brat_ as you choose to call her has already made up her mind and she is coming over in not too long of a time to talk with you about sighing some papers to have her disowned."

"Well at least that idiot is smart enough to throw her life away correctly." I clench my fist and grind my teeth as he sighs and I hear some rusling around. "Okay, I'll have the papers ready when she comes over here. Then you can have her and I hope for everyone involved that you two stay as far away from us as possible."

"I wish you would keep distance from us as well. Good bye." I hang up and sigh, walking back to the door. It opens and Chloe walks into me. I throw up my arms and she catches me before I can fall backwards.

"What're you doing up so early, Kate...?"

"Chloe, this is very important. Listen now and listen close." Chloe's jaw closes instantly and she is giving me her full attention. "I need you to go with Vic. Keep her safe and do what ever you have to in order for her to come home safe. I mean  _anything_...legal or not." Chloe looks shocked for a moment and then nods. Despite my shocking sternness and determination, Chloe must be able to understand that she'd ask the same if our places were switched. Chloe hugs me and I hug her back, whispering slowly into her ear. "I called Mr. Chase. He will have the papers ready when you arrive and you guys are to stay as far away from them as possible for the rest of your lives after you leave that house. I'd tag along, but it'd cause a fight and if something were to put Vic in danger....I wouldn't be responsible for my actions..."

Chloe nods solemnly and looks at the ground for a moment. When she looks back she has a look of curiosity. "You're so strong Kate. How could you try to kill yourself when you're this strong?"

"Have I ever talked about my opinion on suicide Chloe?" She shakes her head and I nod. "Many Catholics believe it to be a sin. I don't. Is it sad? Yes, very much so. It leave much grief in it's wake and it can be avoided in different cases. But, no one's strength is unlimited. Even the most sturdy of rocks will crumble if there is nothing to support it for long enough. And I think that suicide is the less desired outcome when someone hits rock bottom and their journey is at an end. Many people say that someone was taken too soon from suicide, but there are also people that are taken too soon from car accidents or fluke misfortunes. Those are viewed as God's plan by many, why not suicide. The only difference is that you choose to do it, while an accident is random. But part of me feels, just like how I feel with homosexuality, even if it is a sin, God will forgive. He let his own son die on the cross for our sins and he loves all of his children. I think that if someone kills themselves that if is tragic, but why would God send them to hell for feeling hopeless and acting out of fear and grief...?"

"You've really thought about this haven't you?"

"For days on end, and I still have no definite answer. No human ever can. I believe and I struggle with my faith and what ideals I can have, but I am open minded and I am willing to be guided by the wisdom of others...But at the moment, I need for Vic to be safe and for you two to come back, healthy and alive. Don't you dare fail me price. You saw me when the woman formerly know as my mother attacked Vic." I take a deep shuddering breath and open my eyes, the fire in them reflect in Chloe's on looking eyes. "I was going to kill her. I still want to..." I squeeze my eyes shut and begin to tremble. "What is so wrong with me that I want that...?"

Chloe's hand squeezes my shoulder and She whispers into my ear, "Nothing. It's what anyone who loves like you do would have done when their lover was attacked. Don't beat yourself up over it." I nod and take a deep breath. "Anyways, I need you to go sit on Max's couch and watch for night terrors. I'll be back with Vic in a little while and if she sleeps okay she won't even notice my absence."

With that, Chloe walks out and heads towards my room. I walk into Max's room and sit down, looking over at her sleeping figure while I think to myself.

_This young woman suffered the terrors of Jefferson and she not only lived to tell the tale but she helped bust him. I'm happy that she's okay. I always knew that Max was someone to be friends with, I just never knew how much friendship with her would take a toll on my heart...To be fair, it's not even remotely her fault. But hey, feelings are a tricky think, am I right?_

\------------------------------------------

_ **Victoria's Perspective (Present):** _

I awake to find Kate gone and Chloe looking at me as I search the room with my eyes. "Come on, your princess is already in another castle."

"What? Where's Kate?!" I sit up fast and begin to feel my heart pound.

"Vic! Calm down, she's just watching Max for me. We're just going over to talk to your parents and then we'll be back and you two can be together again. But the sooner we leave the sooner you can relax." Chloe looks at me and I slowly nod.

"Just gimme about 3 minutes to dress. I'll be out ASAP." After Chloe leaves I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

_I want them all to be there with me, but I don't think Kate should have to deal with another round of "family feud"...I'll just be strong for her...._

I get up and throw on some basic clothes: Jeans, A blank white tee-shirt, and an old black hoodie.

_You know, my mother would kill me if she saw me dressed "like a commoner!"...Pompous asshole...I've always hated her, but at least she's gonna be outta my life for good. Besides, I have Max and Chloe to helps us out. And Mr. Marsh is a really good guy that I could go to in a time of need._

I finally open up the door and walk out, closing it behind me and locking it. I nod at Chloe and we walk to the end of the hall, sharing a comfortable silence. Chloe holds the outside door open and we both walk out, looking at the abandoned grounds. The sun is still low in the sky and it is still cool out from the night before. "I've always loved this time of day." I look over at Chloe and she smiles, looking over the horizon. "I've always found peace in the calmness of nature. The cool mornings of fall and spring, the warm evenings of summer, the serenity of the woods....It's all brought me happiness when I couldn't find it anywhere else."

"But now you have, Max."

I can see a tear well up in Chloe's eye and she looks at me, with a wide smile on her face. "No, I don't have her. She has me, by the heart. She could hurt me without even raising a finger, but she treats me with love and respect and way better than I deserve..."

I lean in and give Chloe a hug, squeezing her tight for a moment and let her go. "You and Max were made for each other. No matter what insecurities you might have, she loves you more than her own life. You mean everything to her..."

"I never knew you two talked about me..."

"We didn't."

"Then how do you..."

"Because Chloe, I'm not blind. I see the way you two look at each other. The way you comfort the other when something happens. You two are close and you two really, really love each other. I've never seen it besides one other place. My parents never had it, my aunts and uncles never had it, I've never had it with anyone.....anyone but Kate..."

"So Max and I are like you and Kate?"

"Yes. I can see in your eyes that you would do absolutely anything humanly possible for that girl and no matter what, you will do what it takes to keep her safe and happy...I would fight anyone for Katie. I wouldn't take a knife for anyone you know, but I would take one for her, you, or Max. And Kate has my heart in the palm of her hand. She could crush me and make me fall to absolute pieces and laugh as she watches me weep and go into a downward spiral. I know I would deserve it, but instead she forgives me for what's in the past ans she even loves me. We wouldn't be doing this if she didn't..."

"Yeah..." Chloe looks down and then back at me. "You know, I beat someone up for Max."

I look back at her with an open mouthed look and Chloe smirks, chuckling lightly. "Come on, walk and talk." She begins to walk to the parking lot and I follow by her side. "Max and I went to the store and she was shopping. We were having a great time until a dude came over and started harassing her. He was getting pretty bold and aggressive and if I hadn't stepped in..." Chloe's face contorts with anger and I can see a burning rage the blazes behind her eyes. She clears her throat and I can see the flame fade away from view, knowing full well that it's still there. "I stepped in and beat the crap out of him. Max had to talk me down some and then she called David, letting him know what happened and they just had me come in to give a statement and then I left." Chloe looks over at me and I can see the her smile is gone and she is dead serious. "If I wasn't sure that he wouldn't be a danger to Max, I wouldn't have stopped. David would have been pulling me off that guys body instead of taking my statement and telling me where the left overs were..."

We share a look and a nod as we reach Chloe's truck, jumping in and heading down the road. "Well Chloe, if there is ever something putting you or Max or Kate in danger, I will always fight by your guy's side."

"I appreciate that and I know the others will too." Chloe pressed the button and the truck begins to vibrate as "Slipknot" blares through the speakers. She quickly reaches over and turns the volume down until the music is more background noise than anything. "So, where do you live rich girl."

"Well, I'm not rich in money anymore, but I have more love and hope than I could go through in a life time, so I guess I am still rich..." I chuckle to myself and then shake my head. "Anyways, it's this way..." I point at the turn that we have to take and begin to guide Chloe to my parent's house

\----------------------------

When we arrive, we park outside the from gate and walk over to the security stand where some guards are waiting for us. They lead us into the house and I can see my father and mother standing at a table.

_Well, the people I really don't want to see. Let's get this over with..._

I sit at the end of the table, looking at them with cold indifference as their lawyer walks in and I can see Chloe sit next to me, nervously glancing everywhere.

"She already called us before you came over." My father pipes up from across the table.

"And who is this 'she' that you speak of." I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at them.

"Your dear, Kathrine. She called us up and explained that you've decided to throw your life away with her. We came to a mutual agreement that it'd be best for you to be...removed from this family." He pulls out a pen and takes some papers from his lawyer. "After you read and sign these, you are to never show your face around here again."

"And after I sign this you are to never bother me or my friends again. I could care less about what you do but it would be best for us all if we pretend I was never born."

"We all agree on that." My mother pipes up, giving me her own death stare.

_Well, this is actually better than I expected, Damn. Well, I guess after getting stabbed everything else that isn't worse is just a little dull..._

the papers and pen are slid over to me and I read the document, sign and date it, and stand up, pushing in the chair and waiting as Chloe does the same. I turn around and we walk out without anymore words being exchanged and, as we walk out of the from gate, I can feel the weight of the world fall off of my shoulders. one pieces at a time. I think of the things that have happened between me and my parents in the past. Different times they've been cold to me. All the times they've robbed me of chances to be who I wanted to be. The different people they've pushed out of my life.

_No more. They're gone. I'm free..._

When we reach the truck I put my hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Roll down the window and turn on the CD. Fucking blast it!" Chloe nods and grinds from ear to ear, rolling down both windows and turning on the CD player, cranking it up loud.

**Step inside! See the devil in I!**

I nod my head harder and harder until I am head banging and I can hear Chloe yell a "WOO HOO!" from beside me, squealing the tires as we go sailing down the road.

\-------------------------

After the song was over, Chloe had turned the music down again and we rolled up the windows. "Chloe, thank you so, so much for coming along." My voice sounds on the verge of insanity and my face hurts from the shit eating grin that I have. Chloe looks over at me and nods, smiling back at me.

"Anytime Vic. You're part of the family now. You almost feel like a sister."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, Almost. I don't think that I could get along with a sister as well as I get along with you."

"We used to hate each other's guts, Chloe."

She looks over at me with a look of fake revelation. "Mother of all things holy, you're on to something! Maybe you really are my sister, separated at birth!"

"HAHAHA! I can just imagine you coming out in a tanktop and jeans, wearing a beanie and giving people the finger while screaming 'Hella!'. Oh ho ho. that would be a sight to see!". I take some deep breaths and close my eyes, leaning my head against the back of the seat.

"You feeling better? Free-er maybe?"

I nod and look over at her. "Exactly."

"Well, now that you're liberated from them, I would suggest that you start moving your stuff into your new room tonight. I think that you'll want to spend some time with Kate away from the rush of the dorms."

"Yeah. That's true." As we pull into the Blackwell parking lot, I smile to myself.

_We did i Vic, you're free, You and Kate are free to live and love and do what ever the hell you want..._

\---------------------

Chloe and I walk back into the dorms and walk over to Max's room. She is still asleep and so Chloe slips back into the room, giving me a wink and closing the door softly. Kate and I walk back to her room and I sit on the couch while she sits next to me, leaning against me. The moments tick by as I hold her close and we embrace each other, enjoying the contact. "Thank you...For calling them. It made things so much easier."

Kate looks up at me and smiles, kissing my cheek and then laying her head on my chest."Speaking of which, how was it?"

"Oh, really good honestly. It was cold, but I feel so free of them. I don't have to play by their rules or march to the beat of their drum any longer..."

"Sounds liberating."

"Oh, it was. And I have you to thank for me putting myself through the process. I would have never had the courage without you here for me."

"Well, I'll always be here for you, Baby....Always."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Kate holds my hand and pulls it up closer. "So..." she plays with the engagement ring on my finger, twisting it around. "Are we going to tell people about us?"

"Only if you want to, Katie. This is all up to you."

Kate looks up at me and whispers. "Are you willing to share that you're with me?"

"I want to shout it from the roof tops, love. I want to hold you close and let the world know that we're together, for life."

"Good." Kate relaxes and lays her head in my lap, looking up at me for a moment. "Are you going to be staying with me tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking we could move things over to Chloe's room she's renting out. We could rest there and it'd kinda be like a big sleep over but with more privacy and cuddles."

"Sounds perfect to me. Also, I think that we could get Chloe's mom to make us some breakfast."

I laugh and nod. "Yeah, that's good too."

_Well, we're free now. Just me and my Katie. We're out to conquer the world! But now, we have friends by our side. What ever happens, no matter what life throws at me, I can take it. As long as I'm with her..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that I've put out at least my usual quality of work.
> 
> I have been a reader of fan fics much longer than I started writing them and sometimes I like to browse different fics and find some I like. I was actually watching a Jacksepticeye video and discovered a new ship: Creek (Craig and Tweek from South Park)!  
> Anyways, I was coming up with some different ideas for where my chapters could go and I posted a new story that is actually a different ship than what I usually do: PriceMarsh.
> 
> Anyways, I'm getting close to wrapping up this part of the cross over and I'll be bringing back a new ChaseMarsh arc soon. You've seen how things are picking up, but it gets better. Until Next Time, Read On.


	14. Setting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Monday now. (This is just a little late)

_ **Kate (Present):** _

I take a deep breath, relaxing into Victoria. It is early after noon and we are going be going over to Chloe's in a few minutes. We've spent time packing Victoria's things and we have all of her stuff in the minivan. We're standing, in the room, looking around. Victoria has her arms around me and I am leaning back into her. We take one last look at the room, walking out and closing the door behind us. She locks it and we walk down the hall, holding hands. When we get out to the minivan, we both get in and we start driving down the road. "Hey Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think that not having to pay for another semester of living in the dorms will really help us out that much?"

"I mean it's a little late to go back now. I have a few more days that I _could_ be living in there but I would just have to move all of this back in there. Besides, if we rent a room from Chloe's folks, we'll have a place to go after school is over."

"I mean, we could always go live in my room at my dad's house, but it would get a little crowded keeping all of our stuff there." I look out the window and watch the buildings slowly go by. We slowly pull into Chloe's driveway and Victoria stops the car, putting it in park and turning off the engine. "Are you sure you want to do this because of me...?"

"Kate, look at me." I look over and she takes my hand, holding it firmly. "I am marrying you. That is an enormous commitment. Moving my things into a different room is something that I do all the time. The only thing that matters is that we're together and we're safe."

I nod and kiss her hand. "Let's get this started. I want to get you moved in and get a free meal." Victoria chuckles and nods, getting out and walking up to the front door.

She knocks and a few moments later, Joyce emerges from with a smile on her face. "Hello you two. What can I do for ya?"

"Well, we were wondering if we could rent that room that you guys had. We're on a budget and we want to save a little money. We figured that it'd be cheaper to live of campus." Victoria volunteers.

"When you say 'we', are both of you going to be staying here or just one of you?"

"Well," I worm into the conversation. "The two of us would stay here from time to time and Victoria could say that she lived here so she wouldn't have to pay for the dorm." I look around for a moment and clear my throat. "Can we talk to you for a moment inside?" Joyce nods and ushers us in, closing the door behind us.

"What is it, Kate?" Joyce has a motherly tone to her and her eyes are full of concern.

"Victoria and I are engaged. Her parents disowned her and we're trying to be financially stable with what she has in the bank. Neither of us work and we're going through school so we're trying to make the money stretch until we get into college and find some work near by."

"Well congratulations you two!" Joyce gives us both a hug and smiles. "I know that you gals are good people and I do miss family meals. Besides," She sighs and looks at the floor for a moment. "We could use a little bit of money. Maybe then David could stop working overtime as much..."

Victoria nods and I can feel her arm wrap around my waist gently. "Did you have any kind of rent price set?"

"Well, I was thinking I could charge 650."

"How about 700 and we help around the house?" Victoria suggests and that makes Joyce sigh, looking at her with a sad smile.

"You don't have to do that. I mean, 650 would cover things and you guys are on a budget."

"50 dollars a month wouldn't be any hardship on us and we would want to pull our own weight. Please?"

Joyce laughs and shakes her head. "I never thought I'd have a tenant asking me to pay _more_ money. Sure, you guys can do 700 and help out around the house." Joyce grabs a small ring of keys. "You each can have one key and we'll keep one incase you guys lose yours." She sighs and looks at the clock. "When were you guys gonna bring your stuff over?"

"Well you see," I laugh nervously. "Chloe already kind of gave us the idea and we came here with her stuff in the back of the minivan."

Joyce smiles and shakes her head. "The room is out back. Just head out the glass door and you'll see it on the right. It's nothing fancy, but it's insulated and it has electricity. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour if you want any."

"Thanks." I walk back with Victoria and we take some of her things, walking back into the house and going out back. I unlock the door and open it, putting a box down on the floor and looking around. It is a small room, but there is a bed and a night table with a lamp on it. There is also a metal rack that has a bar to hang clothes off of and it is attached to a set of shelves made of metal bars I shake it a bit and notice that it's made of plastic and aluminum. "Well, this is cozy. Like it?"

"I love it." She places her box next to mine and takes my hand. "Let's get the other stuff in here. Then we can put some things away." We carry in a few bags and a few more boxes, setting them down in the corner. We put our clothes on the rack and organize them a little. We put a few things in the night stand and make the bed.

After a little bit there is a knock on the door. "Come in" I call out, plugging in my phone.

Joyce opens the door and pops her head in. "So girls, how do you like it?"

"It's great, just what we needed." I smile at her and take a seat in a comfy (if small) recliner that sits in the corner.

"That's good to hear. So, do you girls want something it eat? I cooked some steak."

"Sure!" I smile at Victoria's excitement.

"Oh Kate, I made some tea for you. I know that we don't have your favorite over at the diner but I have some here."

"Thank you." I smile and follow her into the kitchen

\--------------------------

Dinner goes by with nothing more than some small talk and the radio on in the background. Afterwards, we go back to the room and laydown for the night. Victoria is being big spoon and I am reading a book with the lamp on. At some point in the night, I feel my eyes begin to become heavy. I put the bookmark in and sigh, turning off the lamp.

_Victoria fell asleep a long time ago. It is pretty nice._

I can feel her arms wrapped around me and her warm breath on the back of my neck. Her body conforms to mine very well and I place one of my hands under my pillow, the other one over hers on my waist.

_I wonder when we'll actually get married. I'm not in some kind of rush, but I do wonder about it._

I find myself touching my thumb to the engagement ring and spinning it around some.

_No matter when we get married, I know that we'll be spending our time together and that we'll be happy._

With a smile on my face and no care in the world, I feel myself slowly drift into sleep.

\---------------------

 When I wake up, I hear weeping. I turn around in Victoria's arms and hold her gently. "Baby, what happened?" My voice wavers and I can hear the fear seeping into it.

"I....I...I...."She gasps for breath and I slowly rub her back. "I had a nightmare..."

"What about?"

"You...and Max...in the dark room...."

I shiver and I can feel myself holding back my own tears. "It's okay, baby. We're safe...We're safe." She sobs once and hugs me tight, quietly sobbing until there is nothing but silence. I push her back gently and kiss her forehead. "We're safe, Vic."

"I know. I just freaked out. Sorry bout that."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." I smile at her and stand up, stretching. "Why don't we get out of the house for a little while? We can go somewhere and do something fun."

"I guess that would be a good idea." Victoria stands up and stretches herself, yawning a little. "How about we watch some YouTube and just chill first?"

"Sure thing." I sit in the chair and she grabs my laptop, sitting in my lap. I moves to the side and we get the laptop running.

\------------------------

After a little while, Victoria and I get out of the chair and hop in the minivan, just driving through the country side. A few hours in I stop at Blackwell and hand Victoria the keys to my room. "Could you grab my sketchbook from my dorm? I wanna call my dad for a minute."

"Sure thing." She leans in and kisses my cheek. After she jumps out, I grab my phone and look through the contacts.

His phone rings twice and then he picks up. "Hey, Katie. What's up?"

"Hey dad. Nothing much. I was wondering, if things have calmed down a bit, if Victoria and I could stop by and visit for a little while."

There is a pause and I hear a sigh. "Kate, if you have another bomb to drop on us I think it's a little too early for that..."

"No, I just want to visit family. I promise that we won't drop anything on you. Honestly I want to get away from all the drama and I figured that it'd be drama free at the home of Marsh."

"Well, you have that right. We're all kind of adjusting to life without your mother here." I take a few deep breaths at the mention of her and close my eyes.

_Don't think about it, Kate. Just let it go..._

My father must pick up on it because he clears his throat. "You know, your sister has been missing you lately."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. After all the...drama, she started acting like the girl we used to know. She's been reminiscing about when you were younger."

"Well, I'm glad that she isn't upset with me about my... incident."

_Jeez, we're beating around the bushes so much I think we might dig a moat._

"We're all a bit concerned, but I think that it's more about your happiness at this point."

I look up in the rear view mirror and see Victoria walking back to the parking lot. "Hey, when can we drop by."

"Anytime Kate. I'm putting on dinner soon and I can make a little more if you and Victoria stop by."

"Ok. We'll be there in a few, okay?"

"Sure, see you then honey."

I end the call and put my phone away as the passenger door opens. "Hey cutie." Victoria shuts the door and buckles up. "So, what's the deal-eo?"

"Well, I just called my dad and we're stopping by. He's putting on some dinner and he's making a little extra for us."

"Okay. Oh, did you know Max and Chloe are going up to Seattle?"

"No, I didn't."

"They're going to visit family up there."

"I hope everything works out for them."

"Me too, Kate. They remind me of us."

"Is it cause they're disgustingly cute?"

"Well, that. And they love each other. It really shows."

"That it does." I begin driving away and I take Victoria's hand with my free hand. "You ready to go back there?"

Victoria moves My hand up to her shoulder, over where she was stabbed. "I'm ready to go where ever you go. Anytime, anyway."

I blush and smile. "Same for you, love."

The rest of the ride is a soothing silence as we prepare to go back to my father's house.

_This isn't exactly a place that has always given us good luck, like Chloe beating up Victoria, or my mother stabbing Victoria... Come to think of it, our bad luck always targets her... Fingers crossed that she doesn't get hurt this time..._

As I pull to a stop in the driveway, I put the minivan in park and knock on the dashboard before getting out.

_knock on wood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this work (like my other ones) every Monday and if I'm gonna be offline for a while I'll post as many updates as I'll be missing during any given break.
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


	15. Return to the Lion's den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell by the gap between updates, my schedule went out the window. Sorry folks. I'm terrible.
> 
> Shout out to "Silent_1" for reminding me to update this. Enjoy everyone!

_ **Victoria:** _

I take a deep breath and walk with Kate over to the house. She squeezes my hand and I squeeze back.

_Well, how is murphy's law gonna hand me my ass this time...?_

Considering the history of me getting injured every time we come here, we are both tense as Kate knocks on the door. I hear footsteps approaching slowly and there is a gap between them stopping and the locks on the door being undone. The door opens inwards and Reverend Marsh smiles at us. "Katie, Victoria! What a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in." He steps to the side and we both let out breaths that we have been holding, entering the house and beginning to remove our shoes. "Beth!" He shouts into the other room. "Set two more plates! We have guests."

"Okay!" We can hear some plates clattering and some silverware being moved around. I wait until Kate is out of her shoes and she takes my hand again. We walk behind Reverend Marsh into the kitchen. When Beth spots us she smiles and speed walks over to us. "Kate! I missed you!" She hugs her sister in a strong embrace and I smile at the affection.

_It's good to see that her sister is back to being a real sister again. It sucks enough that Kate lost one family member over being with me..._

When Beth pulls back she looks over to me and then looks down for a moment. When she looks back up, her cheeks are a bit pink and she holds out her hand. I chuckle and hold out my arms. "You can give me a hug too yanno..." She does and I nearly fall over from her pretty much tackling me in order to give me said hug. I chuckle more and hug her back just as strong, still holding hands with Kate.

_This is kinda weird. Is this what family feels like...?_

When Beth pulls back from hugging me she sighs and shakes her head. "Sorry bout last time you guys were here. The circumstances were...not what they should have been."

We all nod in a somber way. "Well," Kate says, drawing all of our attention. "At least things are better now." She takes her hand away from mine and holds onto my shoulder where I was stabbed, holding it gently. "How have things been since **_she_**...left." The venom dripping from the way Kate refers to her mother sends a chill through my entire body.

_The hate that she feels for that woman scares me. It's the antithesis of who Kate is and I'm afraid to think of what might happen if they are ever in the same room again..._

Kate's father winces at the way his daughter speaks, but he nods to himself, looking with an intense stare at an old family picture that hangs on the wall. "Well, she is going up on charges and the divorce is going through pretty well. As it turns out, when a woman tries to stab their own daughter, it's pretty easy to get her away from the family." He sighs and rubs his chin. "There is already a court order that she is not allowed within 100 feet of you and she is not allowed to come to the house anymore. The trial for her attacking you is going to take place soon and I have someone who is going to be representing this family in court."

"What about Victoria?" I go to say something but Kate just gives me a look and I close my mouth.

"I said this family, Katharine. Considering that you two are going to be married, she will be part of this family." He smiles at her and I can see from Kate's expression that she is happy. There is the sound of boiling in the background and he turns around, looking at the stove. "Well, the foods done. You guys wanna eat?"

"Sure." I smile and look over to Kate, who nods.

\---------------------------

"I'm happy that you two have started making a life for yourselves." Beth smiles at us as Kate fills her in on what has been happening. I explain how things went with my parents and we describe the little room at Chloe's house that we are staying in. Kate's father already knew about most of it, so he merely watches and follows along.

"It's so nice to see you girls getting along again." Kate's father sighs happily and shakes his head, sipping from his coffee. "I figured that the whole family had gone to shit for a little bit there."

"Yeah..." Kate sighs and looks down at her lap. I look around the living room and see a place on the wall where several pictures used to be.

_Well I assume they had... **her** in them._

"Now now, lets cheer up." Beth pats Kate's shoulder and squeezes it. "Besides, jeopardy is almost on!"

Kate perks up at hearing this and she smiles, giving her sister a hug. "You always knew how to cheer me up, sis."

The TV turns on and the volume is turned up a bit, just as the show begins. "Alright girls, lets pay attention now. Victory cookie to who ever gets the most questions right!"

"Oh it's ON!" Beth cheers, quickly being shushed by Kate.

_Ahh, so this is family jeopardy. Nice..._

 

_ **Kate:** _

I sigh happily as I take the final bite of my cookie.

_I always loved samosas! A toasted coconut cookies is the best idea EVER!_

I look over at Victoria and smile at her. She puts the minivan into park and turns it off. "Well, now I know what your favorite cookie is"

"Yes you do. And I expect you to give me them if you ever mess up!" I smirk at her and she nods.

"So I can just skip the usual boquet of flowers?"

"Yes. I would rather have a box of cookies." I unbuckle and hop out, walking over to the front door and opening it.

As I walk in I hear a chair screech and heavy footsteps. "FREEZE!" David yells from the living room, his sidearm drawn. I slowly put my hands up and he sighs. "Kate, Victoria. What are you two doing over here? Max and Chloe are up in Seattle."

"We know." Victoria closes the door and stands next to me. "We're all moved in to the room outback. We're paying rent and everything." He puts his handgun away and pinches the bridge of his nose. "What's up with the gun anyways?"

"Max has a stalker." I feel my muscles tense up and my breath hitches. "It's okay, we got him in custody. We've just been a little on edge." David talks as he walks into the kitchen. We walk to the living room and he emerges with a beer in his hand. "I've just been watching the news and relaxing some. Joyce helped them with their daring escape, but now I'm here alone until they get back." He sips at his beer, looking over at us. "How is the room by the way?"

"Oh it's nice." I smile, looking out the glass door. "We really like it."

"Well that's good to hear." He smiles. "Are you two going out there or do you wanna watch some TV." He holds the remote up for us.

_Well his whole family is gone right now. Maybe he wants a little company._

"Well, as long as we're not intruding TV would be nice."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I get it if you don't want to hang out with the old guy."

"Nonsense, I've been wanting to check out that detective show they have on." I turn around, looking at Victoria. "You wanna watch TV?"

"Sure, but I might fall asleep on you." Victoria warns, walking over to the fridge.

"You do that anyways." I shake my head and grab the remote. David sits in his chair and I sit on the couch, putting my feet up on the coffee table. I change to the right channel and wait as the credits roll on whatever was just on. "So, anything interesting on the news?"

"Huh?" David looks over blinking a few times. "Oh! No, not really. Just some more things about how bad the railways are getting. Pretty soon they're going to have to fix those things or we're going to have a crash."

I nod and feel Victoria plop down next to me, pulling her legs up and resting her head on my shoulder. I look down and see that she has a tupperware container with boiled eggs in it. I shake my head and then rest it against hers, watching as the show begins.

\---------------

As the credits roll, I smile at Victoria, laying across my lap. I look over at David and he glances over at us. "You guys really care for each other don't ya?"

"Yeah. We're engaged." I hold up my hand and show him the ring.

"Oh, nice." He nods a little. "I'm glad that you two have each other." He looks over at the wall. I look to see a picture of him and Joyce standing infront of a church. "Every one deserves someone there for them."

"Yeah." I smile and think for a moment. "Are you religious?"

"Yes." He looks back at me with a neutral expression on his face. "When someone gets shot at for a living, every day that you get to wake up again is a little blessing from God." He nods to himself as he speaks, taking a swig from his beer. "I think that everything happens for a reason. I lost some friends during my time in the service, but I got to come home. I can't help but thing that it means I have something that I have to do, that I have some purpose that I need to fulfill before it's my time." He looks down for a moment, looking back at me. "I assume you have a reason for asking?"

"I was just curious. Most of the religious people around here are at least somewhat...cold, when I tell them that I'm not straight." I sigh to myself, thinking about the last time I was in church...

\---------------------

_"Go in peace, and spread the word of the Lord."_

_"Amen." I smile as my father walks from the pulpit down to the pews, talking to some of the old people as they make their way to the refreshments out back. I move to the end of the pew, making my way towards the back room when I hear some mutterings. I turn to see two elderly woman talking._

_"...I tell you she's one of them gays. She and her lover caused a row with their mother and now the poor woman is in jail over her daughter's choices..." They quickly hush as I approach, thinking that I didn't hear them. They smile at me and I narrow my eyes at them for a moment, sighing and walking past them._

\---------------------

"Well, I'm not really someone to judge." I look over and David and nod slowly. "I had a few friends in the service who went both ways or were gay. All in the closet obviously. No one wants to be known as 'the gay guy'. There are so many stigmas associated with it that there is no way they'd be able to work normally if they were open about it." He sighs and shakes his head. "All of them were damn fine soldiers. Anyways, I think that I should start drinking tea instead of beer this late. You want any?"

"Sure." I smile and look down at Victoria, running a hand through her hair. "Is it okay if I sleep on the couch tonight? I don't think that I can move her."

"No problem." He comes back and sits on the couch for a moment. "I'm using the coffee pot to boil the water so it's not so loud."

"Won't it taste like coffee?"

"Nah, I took the filter and stuff out. I hope you like licorice."

"I love it actually." I nod and look over at the TV, seeing that it is a film noir movie. "I've seen this one before."

"Casablanca, an absolute classic." David chuckles and shakes his head. "I've always liked the old movies but Chloe and Joyce never have. I mean, it's not like Chloe would ever watch a movie with me if her life depended on it before her and Max got together, but still."

"Yeah. I like the older movies. They're from a more pure time. Back when it wasn't all about sex and violence."

"Amen." He gets up and I can hear a few cup clanking together and liquid being poured. David comes back and hands me a mug, taking his own and sitting back in the chair, sipping at it a little."

I sip some and smile to myself. "I think this is the beginning to a beautiful friendship." David looks over to me and smirks, nodding a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever since I wrote for this or read it, so if there is anything that doesn't sound right or seems off, let me know and I'll go back to fix it.
> 
> In other news, tried to get a refurbished laptop recently but when it arrived I learned that the screen shattered during shipping. So I'm back to using the borrowed computer. But, I am going to still try and keep stories updated. Since "Silent_1" requested it, Im here to publish another update on this fic. I also have another update for Blue psychosis in the works, but I have to do this one update at a time.
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


End file.
